That Night
by Hugs42morgan
Summary: Gym AU. Everyone works at the Fairy Tail gym relatively happily until the events of one of Cana's parties changes everything, leaving everyone with secrets (Gray x Juvia, Natsu x Lucy, Gajeel x Levy, Jellal x Erza, and many other ships but those are the main ones) M for possible lemons, themes, alcohol, and drugs
1. Petty Little Bets

_Hi! I don't know what my update schedule will be but I think it will be about once a week. I really hope you enjoy this story. Please review!_

* * *

Gray groaned at the sound of his alarm clock beeping. It was 5:30, and he wanted to arrive at Fairy Tail before Juvia, but he still hated waking up early. He pushed the snooze button, hoping (but knowing otherwise) Juvia was as lazy as he and dozed off.

By 5:50 he managed to make his way out of his room, and half-heartedly threw together a gym bag, put on clothes, and grabbed a bagel with cream cheese for the run and rushed off to Fairy Tail. He hopped in his car and drove (possibly sped) to the gym. He arrived to the parking lot, and cursed at the sight of Juvia's blue punchbuggy already parked. It was the fifth time this month that she beat him here

He parked and made his way to the employee entrance (that Juvia left unlocked) and walked to the indoor pool where Juvia was already doing backstrokes, her body as fluid as the water. He watched her swim for a couple minutes until she realized he was there. She smiled brightly at him.

"Juvia has beaten Gray-sama again!" she happily exclaimed. Gray pretended to scowl at her.

"Yeah, yeah. What's my punishment," he muttered. Juvia swam to the side of the pool Gray was on and rested her chin the the pool's edge.

"Gray-sama has to teach the noon water aerobics for the rest of the week!" Juvia happily said. Gray ran towards her, clearly upset.

"Come on Juvia! You know I can't do that! That class is filled with nothing more that bored housewives! They look at me like I'm some piece of meat! I feel objectified!" Gray begged her not to make him teach it.

"Gray-sama can't complain about me putting him in an uncomfortable situation. Gray-sama constantly makes bets about me with Lyon without telling me. Gray-sama made me go on a date with Lyon! He would not stop staring at Juvia's-" Gray cut her off.

"Ok, I get it. Will we be even after this?" he questioned.

"That depends. Will Gray-sama and Lyon stop making bets about Juvia?" she questioned back.

"Lyon makes the bets, and you know I never back down to a challenge so I have to-"

"Will Gray-sama stop making bets about Juvia" she asked again.

"Probably not," he admitted sheepishly. Juvia smirked at him.

"Than Gray-sama will always be in Juvia's dept." She swam over to the ladder,exited the pool and walked over to Gray, pulling her blue hair out of her swim cap. She was wearing the Fairy Tail uniform swimsuit, a simple black one piece with the logo over the left breast. Gray tried his best to avert his eyes from her wet body (even though he has seen her wearing a swimsuit more than any other form of clothing) and looked at her dry hair.

"Why are you wearing a swim cap?" he asked. She normally loves getting her hair wet.

"Juvia is teaching beginner's yoga class as her first shift. Wet hair and yoga don't mix very well," Juvia explained. "Didn't you look at the schedule Mira sent?"

"I haven't looked at it yet," Gray admitted. "The only class I know I am teaching today is water aerobics," Juvia shook her head at him.

"Well Juvia's going to change into her yoga gear. The pool is all Gray-sama's," she walked over to the female locker room. Gray rushed into the male locker room and changed into his black Tail swim bottoms. He caught Juvia as she exited the locker room in a grey sports bra and light blue leggings.

"What time is your lunch today?" Gray asked her.

"Juvia's lunch starts at 2:00" today," she told the dark haired man. "What about your's?" Gray pulled his schedule out of his bag to check.

 _9:00 personal training session with Orga Nanagear_

 _10:00 "Break Through Fitness class" advanced_

 _11:00 training period_

 _12:00 swimming class for kids; POOL 2_

Gray sighed when he saw she was scheduled to teach kids swim at noon. He loved kids and was angry to have to teach thirsty older women instead. Juvia will be overjoyed to see she gets to teach them. She loves that class just as much as he.

 _ **1:00 lunch period**_

 _2:00 lifeguard free swim pool_

 _3:00 personal training session with "The Mighty Seals" junior high swim team; POOL 1_

 _4:00 lifeguard free swim pool and then close it up_

 _5:00 intermediate diving lessons_

"My lunch is at 1:00," Gray said glumly. He hated the crestfallen look on Juvia's face. She adjusted her gym bag's strap on her shoulder and started walking towards one of the yoga rooms.

"Is Gray-sama going to Cana's party" Juvia asked before she reached the door. Gray mentally groaned. Cana's parties were a breeding ground for bad choices. The last time Gray went to one he ended up naked (not that odd considering his stripping habit) and locked in a walk in fridge in a random restaurant.

"Maybe," he grunted in reply. Juvia grabbed his arm.

"Pleeeeease?" she asked him with puppy dog eyes. It did not help that she was wearing very tight clothing that showed off her curves. Such thin fabric, that could easily be torn off and-

Gray pushed that idea out of his mind. He didn't want to let his own pervy thoughts ruin his and Juvia's friendship.

It was common knowledge that Juvia had a huge crush on Gray, and uses Cana's parties as an excuse to drunkenly hit on him, but Gray had yet to caught on.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'm never drinking with Cana every again," Gray decided. Juvia let out a tiny squeal of happiness and rushed off to the yoga studio to stretch before the gym opened.

Gray chucked, amused with Juvia's adorableness and dove into the clear and calm water.

* * *

 _I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be about Gajeel and Levy. Please review!_


	2. Soul Cycle

_Hi, I can't believe I already have 8 followers on this story. Thank you so much for supporting it, and please review anything you may want to see. I will try to update once a week. I am updating so soon today because I had a big urge to write. Please enjoy!_

* * *

Lucy had barely been at Fairy Tail for a minute before being tackled by Natsu. She fell to the ground with a loud thud, trapped under Natsu's body.

"You're going to mess up my hair!" Lucy shrieked at him. Natsu laughed and rolled off of her. He managed to get on his feet and yanked Lucy up with him. She furiously started flattening nonexistent wrinkles from her pink tank top and matching leggings.

"Why does it matter? We work in a gym. Your hair will get messed up anyway," Natsu told the fuming blonde. She scowled at the pink haired spin instructor after removing what the last non existent wrinkle.

"Unlike you, I make a point between classes to clean myself up," Lucy huffed, clearly annoyed. Natsu wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't be mad Luce, you know I'm just playing," Natsu said, grinning at the blonde. She sighed and turned around to see Levy walking in, rubbing her eyes, and nursing a coffee. Her giant dance bag was slung around her shoulder. Her short blue hair was pulled black with a black bandana, and she wore a LOVE PINK sweatshirt (probably to hide her leotard for modesty) and black dance shorts.

"Levy!" Lucy exclaimed whilst unwrapping Natsu from her body. Levy looked up, trying to find the source of the greeting.

"Hey Lu-chan," Levy said groggily. She was in no way a morning person. After five minutes of a one sided conversation and Levy almost passing out, Levy walked over to the dance studio to stretch and hopefully wake herself up a bit.

"Man, and I thought I'm hard to wake up!" Natsu said as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, causing her to blush very prominently and half heartedly try to push him off.

"When's your free training?" Natsu asked, amused by Lucy's attractive red face. Lucy pulled her schedule out of her bag, and (disappointedly) had Natsu unwrap his arms.

 _ **9:00 training period**_

 _10:00 intermediate yoga class_

 _11:00 advanced yoga class_

 _12:00 jazzercise class_

 _1:00 lunch period_

 _2:00 personal training session with Yukino Agria_

 _3:00 beginner's acrobatics_

 _4:00 The RUN treadmill class_

 _5:00 co-instruct Cardio Groove class_

"Mine's first. Why?" Lucy told him. He grinned.

"My advanced soul cycle class is first, and there is room in the back for you!" Natsu said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the room.

"I have taken maybe three spin classes in my entire life! There is no way I'm taking an advanced class!" Lucy tried to pull out of his grip. She knew Natsu pushed everyone (even the beginners) crazy hard. Lucy didn't want to get too tired, considering she had a whole day of teaching classes ahead of her. "Plus Ezra wanted me to take her self defense class," Lucy added, hoping Natsu was still too afraid of Ezra to go against her wishes. Natsu gave her amused look.

"If Ezra is teaching the class you know it will be exhausting. Spin class is looking pretty fucking good now," Natsu said. Lucy wanted to point out that there are other more relaxing classes she could take, but instead pulled out her phone to check the time. It was 8:15.

"Anyway, I have forty five minutes to decide if I want to. For all you know I might just want to run on a treadmill and listen to my new audiobook," Lucy said, sticking her tongue out at Natsu. He pouted at her. God, sometimes Natsu acted like he was five years old.

"Why would you want to do that when you can stare at all of this for an entire class," Natsu started flexing his biceps. Lucy rolled his eyes. Natsu was one of her best friends, but he could be a bit full of himself sometimes. He leaned into her neck and whispered, "If you really want, I can do the class shirtless," Lucy shrieked and turned around to hide her rapidly reddening face. Natsu chucked at the sight of her so flustered.

"God Luce, you are such a perv," Natsu said teasingly. Lucy, after snapping out of her image of a shirtless Natsu, kicked Natsu across the Gym Lobby. Mira looked up from the receptionist desk, and giggled at the sight of the couple bickering. Mira knew they would get together sometime soon, and had been placing bets with her little sister, Lisanna, on how long it would take.

Lucy glowered at Natsu.

"You owe me a smoothie for being an ass," she declared after a couple seconds of thought. Natsu groaned.

"You are the one who fucking roundhoused kicked me!" Natsu argued back in vain. He could already tell by the way Lucy had her arms crossed that this was a lost cause. He sighed and walked over to the small Smoothie King stand, and waved at Wendy, the high school student that worked at the stand part time. She was practically everyone at Fairy Tail's little sister.

"Natsu, you know I can't serve anyone until 9:00," Wendy told the pink haired man as he opened his mouth to recite his and Lucy's orders. Natsu tried puppy dog eyes on the sixteen year old, but she crossed her arms at him.

"Damn, Lucy is rubbing off on her," Natsu thought to himself as Wendy began wiping down the counter. Lucy walked over and apologized on Natsu's behalf and pulled out her phone to check the time. It was 8:50. Natsu looked down at her phone.

"Fuck, Luce! Why didn't you tell me it was so close to opening?!" Natsu shouted, pulling her into the spin cycle room.

"Wait! I never said I would take your class!" Lucy called out to the man tugging on her arm. Natsu grinned at her and let go when they reached the room. About forty bikes filled the room, with one at the very front, facing the others. She walked over to a bike in the front, and sat herself on it, seeing if the pedals were long enough. Natsu grinned at her.

"We both knew you were planning on taking it from the moment I mentioned it," Natsu told her with a smirk. He set down their bags in the corner of the room, and got himself situated on the bike in the front of the room. Lucy smiled back at him and rolled her eyes, watching other people enter the room, and get ready for the class, murmuring about how hard this will be.

"You know me too well,"

* * *

 _Wow, that's chapter 2 done. I really hoped you enjoyed it and thanks again for the follows and the favorites. Please review anything you may want in later chapters. The next chapter will focus on Gajeel and Levy._


	3. Designated Sober

_Hi again. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't know much about dance (you can tell when I start to talk about Levy's warm up routine) so if you have any tips please let me know! Someone asked me to list all the pairs in this story so they are Levy x Gajeel, Lucy x Natsu, Erza x Jellal, Gray x Juvia, Laxus x Mira, Elfman x Evergreen, Bixslow x Lisanna, and possible Wendy x Romeo if I'm in the mood. I may have left some out, and I am mainly focusing on the first four, but there will be plenty hints for others. Please review any ships you may want or overall feedback. Please enjoy chapter 3!_

* * *

Levy loved Erza to death, but it was 8:30 in the morning and Levy couldn't handle another five minutes of Erza going over her her kickboxing class in excruciating detail. Erza seemed to have sensed Levy's mood because she changed the topic to a self defense class she was teaching that Levy had to find time to go to before she gets attacked or something along those lines.

"LEVY!" Erza snapped, clearly annoyed Levy was started to doze off.

"Sorry! I thought everyone at Fairy Tail knew better than to talk to me before I finish my coffee," Levy motioned to the half filled coffee container in her tiny hands. Erza laughed.

"Fine then, I will go off and be social while you hide away in the dance studio like a hermit," Erza said while making her way out the door.

"I am not a hermit! I am going to Cana's party tonight!" Levy called back at the disappearing redhead.

"Knowing you, you'll volunteer to be a D.S and not have any fun," she heard a voice say. She looked to see that Gajeel was looming on the hallway. She pouted at him, he had always had a way of sneaking up on her.

"Being a D.S can be fun," she told the 6'7 bodybuilder. D.S stands for Designated Sober. Their group of friends decided every time they go to Cana's they should have two sober people to make sure no one does anything too stupid after Mira woke up naked in a Mexican Cult after Cana's Halloween party. Levy was almost always a D.S. She was a huge lightweight, and always did something extremely embarrassing when drunk, so she tried her best to avoid situations where she would be intoxicated. Being a D.S gave her an excuse.

"You don't have a proper sense of fun then, shrimp. Anyway you have been a D.S for the fast four parties-"

"That's because I only really trust myself and Jellal to be propper D.S's. Remember when you were the D.S and me and Juvia woke up with matching blue hair?!" Levy scowled up at him. He chuckled.

"It ended up looking really hot though, shorty. You both decided to keep your hair like that, so no harm done. I'm not that bad of a D.S," he reasoned with a smirk on his pierced face. She crossed her arms and tried to ignore the fact that he called her hair "hot". She had a lot to say to him after his many D.S failures. He always would get drunk anyway or just not pay attention to his friends, so something always went wrong when he chaperoned.

"What about when Natsu set a grocery store on fire?! Or when Gray got arrested for public streaking, or when Loke got married to some random stripper, or even when" Gajeel interrupted the fuming bluenette

"I get it, our friends are dumasses , and I suck as a D.S. Natsu and Lucy volunteered to be them this time and Lucy is responsible enough. Flame Brains in another case though.." Gajeel stated. Levy sighed.

"Promise you guys won't tease me after the party when I make a fool of myself?" Levy asked, looking up at Gajeel. He turned slightly red, but decided to play it off.

"Gihi, NOPE!" He stated her while laughing. She scowled at him, and reached for her coffee. She lifted it to her lips, but was disappointed to find it empty. It was too late in the morning for another Starbucks run, so she would have to either wait til lunch, or drink the sludge in the employe lounge. It was better just to wait she reasoned to herself. She walked over to the corner of the studio and put the empty travel mug back onto her oversized bag. She checked the time. It was 8:45.

"Gajeel, it's 8:45. Do you need to get ready for your first class, because I still need to stretch,"

"Naw, I have my kickboxing class first, and I warmed up with Laxus around 7:00. Is it cool if I just hang in here for a couple minutes?" Gajeel asked while sitting down on the floor. Levy turned slightly pink at the fact that Gajeel wanted to hang around with her(to his enjoyment) and nodded, hoping her rapid movement would hide the color covering her face..

She took off her sweatshirt and walked over to one of the bars, placing her legs on the second highest one and leaning forward. Gajeel was always blown away with how graceful she is. Her back curved with perfect grace as he gawked at her, and he was left wondering again why someone like her would want to be friends with his.

They started off at Fairy Tale on very bad terms. He had accidentally broke her wrist within his first week working at the gym, and everyone (especially Jet and Droy, the two mail men that ALWAYS seemed to have something that had to be delivered to Levy) was furious with him. She ended up forgiving him after a month, and managed to convince the others that he wasn't such a bad guy. Now, a year later, he was (more or less) friends with everyone at Fairy Tail.

Gajeel began to grow bored of admiring her body, and decided to snoop through her bag.

"Yo, shrimp," he called out to her as she lowered herself into a split. She looked over at him, probably forgetting he was there.

"What pocket do you keep your schedule in?" he called out to her. She realized he had migrated to the other side of the studio and was digging through her bag.

"Gajeel! You can't just dig through my stuff!" she shrieked at him.

"Nevermind, I found it. He looked down at the sheet of paper.

 _9:00 Ballet 1 class_

 _10:00 Tap 4 class_

 _11:00 Ballet 3 class_

 _ **12:00 Lunch**_

 _1:00 personal training session with Meredy Milkovich_

 _2:00 Modern dance 2 class_

 _3:00 training period_

 _4:00 Elders swing dance class_

 _5:00 co-instruct Cardio Groove class_

"We have lunch together," he commented looking down at her paper.

"Cool, wanna grab some Chipotle then?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, trying to smother his grin. She noticed and smiled up at him innocently, thinking the smile he was giving her was a sign of friendship, not something more. He turned even redder. Damn, shrimp was making him lose his edge.

* * *

 _Thats a wrap on chapter 3. Next up will be Erza and Jellal. After that chapter the party will happen and things will get real. Please review any feedback you have. Thank you so much for reading!_


	4. Family

_I'm so sorry it's been a while since I updated. I have had examens, the psat, and just tons of school work. Lots of you have been looking forward to the Jellal/Erza chapter so here it is! I am going so excited that the first party chapter will be next! The story will get much darker after that, and I will probably change the rating to M for many reasons you will soon see. I don't want to give away too much, so here it is, chapter four!_

* * *

Erza kicked the punching bag again, cursing when her toe made contact and when she heard the snap of a bone breaking.

"God damn it," she muttered, clutching her foot. She had broken her big toe before, and knew there was no point getting help. All that would happen is she would pay some doctors a grand to tell her what she already knew. She thought to maybe have Jellal look at it, but then remembered last night.

The fight, the breakup, and now this. The silence. She tried calling him several times, but stopped herself before clicking his contact. It's not like he tried contacting her first. Erza limped her way to the bathroom, only to be greeted by an extremely sweaty Lucy dubbing herself with paper towels and inspecting herself in the mirror.

"Natsu's soul cycle class," Lucy explained, gesturing to her sweaty form. "Did your training period just start?"

"Yeah," Erza grunted. Lucy frowned.

"Are you ok?" she asked Erza.

Erza hoisted herself up to sit on the counter.

"Jellal and I broke up last night," she admitted to the blonde. Lucy gasped and rushed to the red head, grabbing her hand.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! You must be devastated! Why are at work? I'm sure Mira would understand if you took today-"

"I'm over it!" Erza snapped, "I'm just pissy because I broke my damn toe," Lucy studied her face for a moment, before giving her a long hug.

"It's ok to feel pain Erza. It's natural," Lucy cooed over her the way a mother might.

"It's weak-minded," Erza corrected her, "Doesn't your yoga class start soon? I would hate for you to be late," Erza said cooly. Lucy scowled at her, checking her phone to see that she was correct.

"Don't think this conversation is over. We are talking about this at Cana's party," Lucy huffed, fixing her hair then leaving the bathroom. Erza sighed in relief, watching her the door shut behind her. She rushed into a bathroom stall.

She sat on the toilet seat, pulling out her phone and stared at her contact list. It was alphabetical order, and she couldn't see his name. She couldn't bring herself to scroll down the list. Erza stared the viewable names.

 _Alzack_

 _Aquarius_

 _Aries_

 _Bickslow_

 _Bisca_

 _Cana_

 _Capricorn_

 _Carla_

They did nothing for her. She turned off her phone, and stared at the darkness of her screen, willing Jellal out of her mind, and going over Lucy's words in her head over and over, and getting lost in them.

Erza hated crying. Everything about it. The tears, the snot, the evidence left on your face for hours. She rarely cried. Crying never solved anything, all it did was alert your opponent of your weakness, of the fact you are nothing. She learned that as a child of streets. That if she cried it made the others cry. If the others cried they couldn't run, and they would get caught. she stopped herself mid thought. It didn't help her emotional state to dig up blocked memories.

She hated herself at this moment, locked in a bathroom stall and sobbing uncontrollably, her phone cracked at her feet, a text message barely visible.

 _Can we talk at the party tonight? This isn't how I wanted to say goodbye- Jellal_

* * *

Jellal stared at his phone screen The message said it was read at 10:04, but it was 10:37 now and Erza still hasn't replied. Sho looked over at him, concerned.

"I want to say something to cheer you up, but you have to tell me what happened between you and my sister," he said. Jellal grunted.

"Erza and I broke up,"

"Who broke up with who?"

"I don't even remember, ok! We both had our reasons! Now can you move, I have a client," Jellal pushed Sho out his way. To see Kagura lingering at the door in crutches.

"Hi Doctor Fernandes," she whispered, flinching at his movement as he walked towards her. Sho and Milliana both came out, after realizing it her.

"I've known you your entire life. You can call me Jellal." he said in a steady voice. The one someone might use when speaking to a cornered animal, "How are you holding up?" he asked.

Kagura didn't say anything. Three months ago her and her brother Simon, a close childhood friend of both Erza and Jellal, got into a car accident. Kagura was put in a nine day coma. Simon died. Jellal, a physical therapist, offered to help her physically recover, free of charge. She could almost walk on her own, and only had to use pain medication once a day, but she was struggling with nightmares, grief, and flashbacks of the accident. He tried asking her a couple questions, but she remained had the rest of their appointment in cautious silence,

"Hey Jellal, can you text Erza for me. I left my phone at home and really need to ask her to-" Milliana started to say, adjusting her cat ears in a hand mirror.

"Milliana, don't," Sho whispered.

"Why?" she looked up confused.

"Sister and Jellal broke up," Sho muttered to her. She rushed to Jellal's side.

"What did you do? Idoit! We have been a family for years, and now that might be ruined! You guys were what helped me survive all those years, and I will not let you or her break us apart. Please talk to her. We lost Simon already, I can't have to pick between you two!" she sobbed. Jellal jumped away. She had every right to feel this way, but it still surprised him to see her react so strongly. He knew he shouldn't have ever dated Erza. Their friendship was too important, it was what kept everyone alive all those years, but he was stupid and loved her, so they gave it try. He wanted to regret it so much, to regret _them_ , but he couldn't. He still loved her and knew he had to fix this tonight, he had to make their family whole again. Hopefully, the party will fix everything.

* * *

 _Wow. That's chapter four DONE. I am thinking about having twenty-ish chapters in this fic. Please review telling me what you want in later chapters, or if you enjoyed this or not. Next chapter will focus on Gajeel and Levy._


	5. First Drink of the Night

_You guys are so nice in the reviews! Thank you so much for the support you are giving this story. I think the story is still in T zone (I know that will change for sure in chapter 8 just because of it's theme) and I want to disclose that I will not be writing out full on lemons. (I'm only a sophomore and I feel like me attempting to write an actual one would just be comical). This is a Gajeel/Levy chapter with a tiny hint of Nalu. Please enjoy and review!_

* * *

Gajeel stopped in Cana's front yard, admiring her home. It was huge, consisting of a large Victorian style home and a smaller guest house in the back. He wondered how her, a twenty three year old woman, could afford to live in an estate this large alone. She came to the gym almost every day, and refused to answer most questions about her personal life (what her job is, family, and most other things) except for the fact she parties like a maniac and can hold her booze.

"Gajeel! You made it!" Cana called from the hot tub, crawling out and stretching her body in a cat like manner.

"Yeah," he grunted, trying to decide whether or not to walk towards her. When he turned his head he saw she was already having a conversation with a tall guy wearing a man bun. They both seemed pretty into the conversation (about a drinking contest maybe?), so he decided to leave her be. Gajeel began wading through the crowd of people Cana somehow knew, looking for anyone from the gym. He spotted Natsu and Lucy drinking soda at the kitchen counter.

"Hey bunny girl," he said, ignoring Natsu, hoping to get him fired up.

"What the hell Metal Mouth!" Natsu shouted standing up from his stool and getting into a fighting position, clearly over reacting in a comical manner. Gajeel smirked and got ready to punch him when Lucy intervened.

"Natsu, it's our job to make sure people don't do stupid stuff like this!" Lucy grabbed his shoulder and guided him back to the stool. Natsu pouted at her.

"Come on Luce. A little fight won't hurt anyone," Natsu begged, giving her puppy dog eyes. Lucy smacked him playfully. Gajeel groaned.

"Can you guys stop your shameless flirting, or whatever it is you two call this, when I'm around. I don't feel like puking," Gajeel said, hoping to set Natsu off again. Natsu and Lucy both turned pink, stammering about how they were just friends.

Gajeel grew bored of them justifying their relationship status and left, in search of Gray, Laxus, Freed, or Levy, His mind lingered on Levy's name for some reason he couldn't place. He decided he just needed beer. He walked over to where he hoped he may find some, having to awkwardly past a particularly intense Mira and Laxus make out session and a screaming match between Elfman and Evergreen. He finally found a keg and grabbed a cup, filling it to the rim and, slightly disappointed he no longer had a task to do. He lingered next to the cooler waiting for no one in particular.

He spotted blue hair in the crowd, far too tall to be Levy.

"Yo, Juvia!" He called. She turned to face him, her face was flushed red and reeked of tequila. Juvia was indeed drunk. Gajeel mentally groaned.

"Gajeel-kun, Juvia is so happy to see her friend!" Juvia slurred. Gajeel nodded warily at her, wanting to direct her to the nearest D.S. That's why they existed, to keep lightweights like Juvia in check, so he wouldn't have to deal with them. After dropping her off with Lucy, who seemed more than happy to have a person to babysit, he decided to look for Levy, who he worried may of bailed on the party. He knew how uncomfortable they made her, and hoped she would come just to see her friends. He was greeted almost immediately by her short form, blinking up at him.

He took a moment to look over her body. She was wearing a two piece set. A navy blue crop halter top with a matching skater skirt. She wasn't wearing a headband for once. Her blue hair was pinned back with bobby pins. His eyes kept lingering on her waist and her incredibly well shaped backside. Gajeel after realizing how awkward it must of been for her as he raked over her body, so he quickly turned back to her face.

"May I have the honor of making your first drink, Shrimp?" Gajeel gave her a toothy grin. Levy looked up at him a playful smile.

"How do you know I haven't had a drink yet?" she asked.

"Because you're such a fucking lightweight," Gajeel laughed at the glaring girl.

"Fine. Just don't get me beer. I can't stand the taste,"

"Aye aye captain," Gajeel saluted to her before lumbering off. Levy had to sprint to keep up with his long legs, and when he noticed this he slowed down considerably. They stopped at the liquor cabinet.

"So, whatcha in the mood for, Shrimp? Vodka, Gin?"

"How about the wine?"

"No way. Wine makes you kinda bitchy," Gajeel said. Levy punched his arm.

"No it doesn't!" Levy was getting annoyed. Gajeel could tell by the way she was puffing out her cheeks in that adorable way. He patted her head.

"Looks like Cana made that iced tea you like. With the gin," Gajeel looked at her for approval. She nodded and smiled at him as he made her a cup.

"Why thank you. You are quite the gentleman today," Levy said patting his shoulder. Gajeel, not knowing what to say, patted her head in return. She drank the glass in two swallows.

"Slow down shrimp. There's a lot of gin in that," Levy giggled in response, already feeling the effects. Gajeel, suddenly realizing he is neither a D.S nor a babysitter, took two shots, deciding he was in the mood to get drunk.

Levy was blurry, but still incredibly sexy. Even more so than before considering alcohol always seems to add to his hormones. Somehow they were dancing, even though he doesn't dance. She twirled around him like a vine searching for sunlight. They were both too drunk to know if music was even playing, or if they were still in the kitchen or not. Levy somehow was pressed against the wall moments later, with Gajeel pinning her there kissing her furiously .

He tasted like beer, but she tried to ignore it and focus on the feeling of his body pressed against her's, and just staying on her feet. Gajeel, even when incredibly drunk, noticed her lack of balance and steadied her waist with his hands, also using it as an excuse to rest his hands on her backside. She was lightheaded from having two iced teas and a shot. Gajeel had lost count of shots of his due to his high number and hate for math. They continued making out for almost twenty minutes, but stopped to make their way to an upstairs bedroom when kissing grew sexually frustrating and their lips started to hurt.

The sex was sloppy, to be expected when one is intoxicated, and neither of them entirely remember the act itself. The only evidence they found when trying to understand if they had fucked or not would be hickeys above Levy's hipbones, breasts, and neck. They also found a couple scratches Gajeel's back, but decided he could of gotten them in various ways besides Levy's fingernails. Gajeel desperately tried to remember, but only knew parts of the story. Only the undressing and the aftermath. Them waking up in Cana's home, and the walk of shame past her breakfest bar.

* * *

 _Boom, chapter five is done. I had a lot more trouble than I thought I would writing this chapter (my drafts just came out sounding kinda corny) so I hope you enjoyed this draft of it. Please review your thoughts, I love hearing from you!_


	6. Smiles

_OMG, you are so nice in the reviews! I have enjoyed writing this chapter so much, and hope you like where I am going with this story. This will be a Jellal/Erza chapter (I know a couple of you really love this ship), and I have been trying my best to do justice to two fabulous characters. Please enjoy chapter six!_

* * *

Erza went straight from the Fairy Tail to a local bar, still wearing her black biker shorts and tank top (both soaked in sweat), knowing she needed some liquid courage before Jellal gave her the "I want to still be friends talk" she was expecting. she ordered a scotch and took a seat at the bar, sending a sharp glare to a guy who was approaching her. He backed away almost instantly.

"Rough day?" the bartender asked as she gulped down her glass. He held up the bottle, asking if she wanted more, she nodded as he poured more in.

"Is it that obvious?" Erza asked with a bitter laugh. The bartender gave her a pitying look. She scowled at him.

"I'm about to meet my ex at a party. He probably wants his stuff back or something," she explained, taking another gulp. The bartender tried to smile at her.

"How long have you been broken up?"

"Eighteen hours," Erza sighed.

"Well damn," he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Any advice?" she looked up at the bartender who chuckled.

"Honestly? You really need to fuck someone before you see him," the bartender said after taking her glass. She gave him a bitter laugh in return.

"Are you really trying to hit on me? And I thought you and I were having heart to heart," Erza got up, getting ready to leave. The bartender grabbed her arm, motioning for her to stay.

"I don't want to sleep with you. I'm just giving you advice. If your ex man really is going to give you this 'talk' he must of already be over you. You need to get over somehow before you meet him. That's why you should just sleep with someone," he said. Erza looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Thanks for the advice. I'll do my best," she placed her money on the counter and left the bar, as the bartender waved and turned to the next emotionally distraught customer.

She went back to her apartment, changed into a grey long sleeved crop top and black jeans, and inspected herself in the mirror. The last time she wore this shirt was when Jellal had taken her to a haunted house. She smiled at the memory of them proudly walking past their terrified friends, unfazed by the werewolves jumping out at them. They had seen worse when they were sold into market, and in the few months on streets until put into professional care. She froze, suddenly unable to block out the images of the market, the beatings, the men and how they-

Erza pinched herself (the way she did whenever she thought about it), trying to remind herself that she was in the present now, and that it was all over. She splashed some water on her face, put her hair into a high ponytail, and made her way to the party.

She got to Cana's house just as the party started, and she was greeted by a stripping brunette.

"Errrrrrrrza! Do you want to take a dip with me?" Cana pulled off her shirt (she often wore bikinis as underwear because she took spontaneous hot tub dips so often), and tossed it behind her. Erza shook her head and made her way to the keg, hoping the alcohol would make her feel slightly more relaxed. A dark blue haired man man stood in front, making himself a beer. She noticed the way his eyes scoped the curves of her body, and figured he would be as good of a hookup as anyone else. He grabbed a second cup and made Erza a beer. Hanging it to her, he flashed a grin.

"My name's Bora," he purred. Erza could tell he was flirting with her. She had gone to enough parties with Loke to know what it looked like, and how desperate the girls that fell for people like Loke or Bora's charms were, but Erza was desperate herself, so she flashed him the smile she practiced in the bathroom an hour ago. The kind of smile worn by beauty queens and politician's wives. The kind that didn't show teeth, and didn't show weakness. She turned away from Bora, the smile hurt too much and she had to take a break from it, and turned back to him with a slightly toned down version of the same expression. Bora smiled back at her, he had perfected the look and pulled it with such ease she was certain he had forgotten what his natural smile even was. She took a long drink from the cup.

Bora lead her to a corner of the kitchen and began telling her some heart-breaking story (that he had found on a forum) that he hoped would make her drop her pants right then and there. Erza rubbed his arm, hoping that would be the proper reaction, as he transitioned into a "funny story". She laughed on cue (even though she didn't understand it), and somehow switched from beer to Cana's famous iced tea (crazy strong gin was in it). After a while of the same routine of Erza doubling over in fake laughter and Bora telling stranger's stories as his own, he asked her if she wanted to dance. She nodded.

The music wasn't Erza's taste (she loved old 80s and 60s music), but she jumped along with the beat the way everyone around her was.

"I love this song!" she lied to Bora, using a higher pitch, bubbly voice. God, she hated herself right now. Erza wasn't the kind of person to change for a man, but she needed someone, anyone, before she met with Jellal. Erza decided in that moment to stop dancing around both of their desires (pun intended).

"Do you want to go upstairs and have sex?" she asked. Bora froze, momentarily thrown off by her boldness.

"You sure are right to the point," he said with a smile. Erza laughed, hoping that gesture would hide her shaking body. She had only ever slept with Jellal (she refused to count the men she was sold to as a child), and never was put in a position where she had to "seduce" a man. They made their way up the stairs, picking a bedroom out of Cana's generous selection.

The moment the door closed, she pulled her shirt over her head. She wanted this to be as quick as possible. Erza started stripping, not even checking to make sure Bora was doing the same, and speed walked to the bed. Bora loomed over her, putting on a condom and leaned down to kiss her. She roughly pulled him onto her, willing to do anything to do anything to get over Jellal.

* * *

Jellal got to the party an hour late. He couldn't think of what to say when he saw her, or even knew if she would show up. He flattened his shirt unconsciously, and entered the crowd of drunks. Jellal walked passed Natsu, asking her if he has seen Erza around. Natsu scratched his head.

"I saw her dancing with some guy with blue hair. I assumed it was you," Natsu said with a shrug, "Probably just a friend, though" he added quickly after watching the panic cross Jellal's face. Jellal faked a smile.

"Yeah… well, thanks" Jellal walked laps around the party, searching for any glimpse of red hair. He hesitated at the stairs. It's not like she had any reason to be up there. All that is up there is guest bedrooms, and she wouldn't be in one of those because that would mean that she was-

Jellal darted up the stairs to be greeted in the hallway by Erza and some guy exiting a guest bedroom. He could hear them talking in hushed voices.

"This was just a one time thing," Erza said, fixing her hair. The guy smiled some sort of perfect smile at her. Jellal fliched.

"You really are my kind of girl," the guy purred, making his way back down the hallway, walking right past Jellal. Erza saw him, and he saw a look pass her face, something resembling regret or sadness, so fast it may of not really happened. She smiled at him, but it looked weird, not the way she used to smile at him. It looked fake, too perfect, too inhumanly happy and put together. Erza approached him.

"Hi Jellal, it's so great to see you," she said in a voice that was almost her's. She didn't reach out to hug him, and loomed a couple feet away, afraid of physical contact. He forced a pleasant expression on his face.

"Hey," he said weakly, "I just wanted to make sure your doing ok-"

"I'm doing great!" she interrupted. "Is that all you wanted?" she asked, her voice breaking. Jellal nodded.

"Great seeing you," he muttered rushing off.

He thought he heard her whisper something, but when he turned around she was gone. he felt his phone vibrate

 _ **Milliana:**_ _Have you talked to Erza yet?_

He looked at the message for a moment, before responding.

 _ **Jellal:**_ _Yeah, don't get your hopes up about us_

The moment he sent it, he watched her icon appear on his screen, trying to call him. He declined the call almost instantly, and turned off his phone. He waited for a Uber (Cana always calls two per hour during her parties to take home lost drunks), and waited outside the house, ready to watch some Netflix and pull out the Bourbon he bought for their anniversary, it wasn't much use now.

* * *

Erza crouched in the bath-tub in one of Canada's many bathrooms, willing herself not to cry. Jellal seemed fine, happy almost. He would be over her in days, hours maybe, and he thought she was over him. It was better this way.

* * *

 _This ended up a lot longer than I thought it would be. Oops. Well that's a wrap on chapter six! I hope you enjoyed it, and please don't hate me too much because of Bora and Erza. I promise they were a one time thing. I love hearing feedback from you guys. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!_


	7. Series of Mistakes

_Hello my lovely readers. You can see that I have officially changed my rating to M. There will be drugs in this chapter, and VERY dark themes in chapter 8. I really hope you are enjoying this story, and enjoy chapter 7!_

Gray nearly dropped Juvia as they ran into Jellal, waiting for their Uber. Jellal turned to the intoxicated couple, worried.

"Are you guys ok?" he asked in an overly calm voice. Juvia giggled in response and reached out her hand to boop Jellal's nose.

"Where are you two going? Should a grab a D.S,?" Jellal asked, grabbing her hand mid boop, and inspected the two of them. Juvia was wearing a pair of black high waisted shorts with a navy blue halter top. She had lost her shoes at some point, which is why Jellal assumed Gray (Who had lost his shirt) was carrying her bridal style. Gray slurred an incomprehensible response. Juvia piped up instead.

"Gray-sama and Juvia are getting ice cream!" she started giggling at her statement, overcome with laughter to the point that Gray dropped her. Jellal rushed forward to held her up. She frowned at him.

"Jellal looks gloomy," she whispered to herself. Jellal cringed at her words, and helped her back into Gray's arms. She giggled again and whispered something in Gray's ear. Jellal caught the word Erza in the hushed conversation. Juvia looked up at Jellal.

"You know good people do bad things, and expect forgiveness because they are good. It's your choice, not theirs," Juvia mummered. Jellal stared are the blued haired woman.

"How much do you know about me and Erza?" he asked, trying not to let his voice crack in worry. Juvia giggled.

"Juvia knows everything!" she shuted gleefully. The uber materialized on the curb, and the two swimmers disappeared inside, leaving Jellal alone.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Ice Cream!" Juvia declared. The driver chuckled.

"Know any places that would be open?" he asked. Gray shook his head and began playing with Juvia's hair. The driver chuckled.

"How bout I drop you two kids downtown. I'm sure you can find some sweets there," he said, beginning to drive. Juvia nodded her head enthusiastically. The car ride went by much slower than Juvia expected. She tried to remember what happened hours before, but everything before the party was blurry. The party was foggy too, she turned to Gray, suddenly confused.

"Why are we in a car?" she asked the dark haired man. He yawned.

"Ice Cream," he slurred. She nodded, suddenly remembering her statement moments before.

The Uber dropped them off outside a nightclub called Raven Tail. They walked down the street for a while (Gray walked, Juvia was carried), until Juvia groaned.

"Juvia is bored," she told Gray. He responded with something that can translate to

"Gajeel told me about a cool place a couple blocks from here," (or something along those lines. They walked in silence, with the occasional wolf whistle from an amused passerby.

Gray was surprised how heavy Juvia was. He hadn't realized how much muscle really was on her, and had forgotten just how poorly balanced he was drunk. Before they knew it, they were both on the concrete. Juvia yelped in surprise, and grunted in pain as her wrist made contact with the cement. Gray rubbed his shoulder (it had taken most of the impact) and turned back to the bluenette.

"You ok?' he slurred.

"Juvia is fine," she stood up, cringing at the feeling of her bare feet on the sidewalk, and all the tiny pieces of glass, dirt, and garbage working their way into her skin. She missed her shoes, well Mira's shoes. She had borrowed them a couple months ago, and always had meant to give them back. She decided that Cana would call if they show up, and decided to walk a little further. Gray materialized behind her.

"Need help?" he asked scooping her up.

"Juvia never needs help. She can always get by," Juvia stated, getting worked up. She had a short temper, and hated it when people questioned her strength. Even though her sober mind knows Gray was just being nice.

"Sorry," he muttered, still walking with her in his arms. She hummed in acceptance of his apology, and started playing with his hair. He grunted.

"Stop," he said cooly. Juvia frowned and rested her head on his shoulder. She shivered. It was cold out, and she was poorly dressed for the weather. Gray looked at her. he would of offered her a jacket if he had one.

"Only another block," he slurred. She nodded and they walked in comfortable silence. Soon they were in a booth at a bar called Slayer. A group of three people appeared in front of them.

"You two look lonely," a blonde woman said, picking up Juvia's drink and taking a long sip. "Want to join us?" Juvia and Gray looked at each other and nodded, deciding they wanted a good time, and these people were offering one. The woman grabbed Juvia's hand, pulling her out the booth.

"Come on sweetie, we got a room," they began walking off until a redhead who was part of the "gang" looked over her shoulder at Gray.

"You coming?" she purred. Gray quickly nodded and joined the clump, not quite sure what was going on. They packed into a cab and headed to a hotel. He inspected the three strangers warily. The main one was a short blonde woman with dark blue eyes. he was wearing a ripped shirt for some band Gajeel was probably into and dark jeans. She rolled a joint and passed it to him. He took a short drag. Gray had smoked some pot at high school parties freshman year, but stopped when he joined the swim team, not wanting to damage his lungs. He passed it to Juvia (who he knew had never touched the stuff) and she took a long drag before collapsing on the floor in a fit of coughs. The blonde woman chuckled, patting Juvia's head.

"It's ok sweetie. You'll get used to it," Gray eyed the other two people. A redhead wearing a black tube top and sparkly blue pants with matching blue eyeshadow, and a quiet girl in a hood in the corner snorting lines of some crushed pill. He wondered who they are, and how he and Juvia got here. They has went from a party at a friends house to doing drugs with strangers in a hotel room. He turned to Juvia, wanting to tell her it was time to go, but realzing his mind was fogged with the weed. He forgot why he wanted to talk to Juvia and took another drag from the joint. The redhead pulled Gray into the corner with her, handing him a straw and inviting him to the white powder.

This was not Gray. He always had though he was a smart guy. He did ok in school and never got in any real trouble. He had a well paying job with insurance, and nice group of friends, and an apartment. He was only stupid when he was drunk, that's why he only drank around D.S's. Thinking back at this night, he thought of all the mistakes he made that could of prevented what happened, drinking too much, leaving the party and safety of the D.S's, not going home, following strangers into a hotel room, and the drugs. Any rational thinking he had left when drunk was washed away by the pot, cocain, and whatever else they gave them. His last memory of the night was Juvia and the blonde passing out on the floor beside him, the girl in the hoodie lighting another joint, and her warning the redhead as she pulled a handful of pills out her purse and took them dry.

 _That's chapter 7 done! I don't want to spoil what happens next, but let's just say Juvia and Gray will never not regret what happens next. The next chapter will even darker (this was only dark towards the end), and focus on the D.S's: Natsu and Lucy! Hoped you enjoyed and don't hate me too much for putting characters you love through hardships. Please review, I love feedback so much!_


	8. Ask Me Anything

_Hi guys! You are now reading chapter eight of That NIght. I hit 30 followers on this story, and I really want to thank you all for the support you have given me! Please enjoy this chapter, and review anything you may want to see from me in the future._

* * *

"We are officially off the clock!" Natsu grinned at the blonde as Juvia and Gray disappeared into the Uber. Lucy frowned, concerned.

"Shouldn't we wait and make sure they get home alright? Plus we completely lost Gajeel and Levy. For all we know they're in a van going to-" Lucy began before Natsu cut her off, annoyed.

"That happened one fucking time and no one lets it go! I've apologized to Mira like a hundred times, and I made sure she is back at home along with Lisanna! We have been model D.S's all night! Chill Luce!" Natsu grabbed Lucy a beer and passed it to her. She hesitantly opened it and brought it to her lips, enjoying the bubbly sensation.

"I feel bad though. The rule is we don't drink at all. Plus there is no D.S's here to keep us in check," she said, taking another sip. Natsu grinned and patted her back, causing her choke on her drink and bend over in a fit of coughs. Natsu smiled hesitantly and rubbed her shoulder.

"Sorry Luce," he muttered. She glared at him as he chuckled again, "How's this? I promise not to drink too much and keep an eye on you," She looked up at him and laughed.

"You? Not drink too much?" she laughed even more. Natsu pouted at her. She giggled and ruffled his pink unkempt hair.

"Fine," she finished her beer as Natsu got up to get himself one. They stayed at counter, playing "Ask me anything" (a game they made up in collage). It was Lucy's turn.

"Is Gray still paying you to keep your hair pink," she inquired. Natsu smirked.

"Yup. Fifty bucks per month. Though, I will admit the shade has grown on me," he responded, "Now it's my turn!" he declared. Lucy smiled up at him from her drink.

"What don't you already know about me?" she asked, smiling. Natsu stoked his chin dramatically, before his face lit up into a smile.

"Are you still a virgin?" he asked (louder than Lucy would of hoped). She choked on her drink before glaring up at him.

"You know very well that that fact about me has not changed since you asked me four days ago," she grumbled, "I'm not like you. I won't sleep with anyone that's willing," she glared at him again as he tried to look offended. He scoffed.

"You know I know that you are waiting for 'Mr. Right'. I just like seeing how flustered you are when I ask," Natsu admitted, "Don't get mad at me Luce,"

"I'm not mad, just don't make me feel weird about it. I'm only twenty two," she muttered, thinking about all the other girls of Fairy Tail. Levy had lost her V-card to her college boyfriend at nineteen. Mira at seventeen when she lost her's to some guy at a concert. Juvia had sex with her high school boyfriend at some point during Junior year, and Erza-

Lucy paused her train of thought for a moment. Erza never really talked about her past. She has been with Jellal for as long as Lucy could remember, and had always avoided the topic of sex. Lucy just assumed she was private about that part of her life, but it was still odd that Lucy knew nothing about her first time, or anything about her time before Fairy Tail.

"Yo Luce! You there?" Natsu asked, snapping her out of her daydream. Lucy apologized.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick," she told him running off. There was no line (thankfully) and she locked herself in, inspecting herself in the mirror. She was wearing a light pink silky dress that gathered at the waist. She frowned at her reflection. Her plum lipstick had almost completely rubbed onto her beer can. She fixed her makeup and exited the bathroom, running into some guy on the way out. He caught her right before she fell.

"Sorry about that," she managed to say, straightening her dress.

"No, it was my pleasure," he said smoothly. Lucy giggled.

"Want me to make you a drink?" he asked. Lucy looked at him. He looked average. Brown hair, green eyes, slender built. Lucy wasn't really looking for anyone in her life right now, and was coming up with excuses to leave in her head, when he suddenly shoved a drink into her hands. It was Cana's famous ice tea, more bubbly than she remembered. Brown hair looked at her expectantly. Lucy turned to Natsu, hoping he could see her from there. Natsu was talking to some blonde guy, giving Lucy no attention. She hesitantly took a sip of the drink.

She stayed and talked to brown hair for a while, as she drained her glass. She wasn't a light weight, and was confused why she was so out of it after two beers and an iced tea. She squinted up at brown hair, trying to make an excuse to leave. She looked at Natsu's spot at the counter,hoping to signal him for help, but he wasn't there. She thought she may of saw a flash of pink ahead, but her lips couldn't form his name. God, why weren't her legs working? Lucy leaned backwards, hoping to push her body in the direction of the counter, but brown hair's hands locked her in place.

"You ok?" he asked her, leading her up the stairs. Why couldn't she tell him she wanted to go home? Her throat burned with the effort of trying to push out syllables that end this, but no sound came out. Lucy tried to calm herself down. She was panicking over nothing. Brown hair was probably just taking her to see Cana or something. God, her head hurt.

Brown hair brought her to a guest bedroom. Lucy's mind froze as he undressed himself. _Rape._ She had heard it enough times on the news. It was scary enough, but Lucy never found herself kept up at night over it. It never seemed real. Rape was something from crime novels, not something that could ever happen to her. Lucy watched, unable to move, as he placed her on the bed and pushed the hem of her dress up to her hips. Every inch of Lucy wanted to scream no, but she was unable to talk, to move, to stop this from happening. She looked at brown hair, panicked, trying to will him to stop with her eyes, but not being able to make his meet her's.

She felt sharp pain, nothing like how Levy had described it to her over coffees. The pain spread from in between her legs to her stomach, and her skin burned each time he touched her. Lucy forced herself to focus on the ceiling fan, directly above the bed, to ignore the pain and man above her. This wasn't supposed to be how first time should be. She always imagined candles, flowers, and someone she loved. Not this. Lucy didn't know how long it lasted, but he eventually finished and left the room, muttering something to her under as he left, leaving numb and paralyzed on the bed.

Lucy stayed there focusing on the movement of the fan. The pain was even worse than before. She remembered hearing her phone ringing over and over in her purse, only feet away, that night, and trying to reach out to answer it, but finding her hand unable to move towards it.

* * *

 _Thats a wrap on chapter eight. This was really hard to write, and I'm so sorry for doing this to Lucy. The writing wasn't as strong as I wanted in this chapter mainly because writing it wasn't easy. The next chapter will be Lucy and Natsu again, only it will focus on Natsu finding her. PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews are the only thing that tells me that you guys really exist. Thank you so much for giving my writing your time!_


	9. Nothing Happened

_Hi guys. First off I now have 35 followers! THANK YOU! I have been working really hard on this story, and I feel so amazing when I know people actually read it. It looks like this fanfic will be pretty long (maybe 20 to 30 chapters?), and I also really want to start another gang or mafia au one, but I'm not sure if I have time to do two stories. Maybe on a school break? Sorry, I got sidetracked... Well here is chapter 9 of That Night! Please enjoy and REVIEW :)_

* * *

Natsu cursed and tried calling Lucy again, but got nothing but her voicemail. He hadn't seen her in three hours, and knew something must of happened. He was supposed to be watching her, but after she went to the bathroom she went missing.

"Damn it!" Natsu grunted after trying to call her yet again. Cana cooed over his shoulder.

"She probably just decided to go home or something," Cana said, sipping from a wine glass. Natsu shook his head.

"She wouldn't just leave without telling me," Natsu ran his fingers through his hair, obviously stressed, "I'm going to check outside," he told the brunette who had already left to talk so some guy with a man bun.

Natsu circled Cana's large yard, wondering where Lucy was and how on earth Cana could afford this place. His phone started ringing.

"Lucy?!" he shouted into the phone.

"Yeah…" her voice sounded odd.

"Where the hell are you? I haven't seen you in like three hours!"

"I'm in one of the guest bedrooms. Can you come get me? Please?" she whispered. Natsu stared into the phone screen confused.

"Umm, yeah. Why?" he asked.

"Just get me please," Lucy said, her voice almost breaking. Natsu sprinted into Cana's house, and up the stairs, opening guest bedroom after guest bedroom (and seeing parts of Laxus and Mira's relationship he could never unsee). After three doors he found Lucy, sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs pulled up to her chest, shaking. He walking up to her slowly, the way one does when approaching a wounded animal.

"Hey Luce," he whispered, turning her to face him, "You ok?"

Lucy looked up at him, afraid, then suddenly buried her face into his chest, sobbing. Natsu watched, frozen, as her body shook with sobs. He didn't know how long they were in that position, but after what seemed like hours she pulled away.

"Take me home," she wiped away of the mascara that had gathered under her eyes, "Now,"

Natsu nodded and helped the blonde stand up, making their way out of Cana's home and to the subway station. They managed to get two seats on the train, and Natsu felt the waves of nausea hit him as it began moving. He was tempted to ask Lucy if he could lay his head on her lap the way he normally did, but Lucy looked like she didn't want to be touched. He managed to swallow down his vomit, and they sat in silence until their stop arrived.

After they had settled themselves in her living room, Natsu turned to her.

"What happened?" he asked tentatively, wrapping the blanket around her. Lucy took a short quick breath.

"I met a guy," she started to say. Natsu felt his body tense as she continued, "and I think he put something in my drink," Lucy bit her lip, willing herself not to continue her thought. Natsu looked at her, his eyes burning.

"Did he….?" Natsu asked, worried that she would confirm her fear. Confirm that he let his best friend down, broke his promise to watch her, to make sure something like this wouldn't happen to Lucy. Lucy shakily nodded, burying her face in her knees to hide the tears she refused to let stream down her face.

"Who was he?" Natsu asked, his body shaking in anger, "Because I swear I will kill him if-"

"I don't remember," Lucy cut him off, "Brown hair and green eyes maybe? It was all so blurry and…" Lucy stopped for a moment, and let out a bitter laugh.

"I'm so stupid…" she muttered to herself, "This all all my fault, I shouldn't have accepted his drink and-" Natsu stopped her before he could finish her thought.

"This is my fault. I should've looked for you sooner," he swallowed down a sob that wanted to escape his mouth, "I'm so sorry Luce,"

"Please don't say that," she whispered. They sat in silence. Lucy's head resting on Natsu's shoulder. Both of them going over what they had said in their heads. Natsu was the first one to break the bitter silence.

"We should call the police," he told her pulling out his phone. Lucy shot up.

"No!" she exclaimed, "No one can know about this! Please!" she was on the verge of tears. Natsu slowly put the phone back in his pocket.

"Why?" he whispered.

"I don't want people to look at me like that, this is already bad enough,"

"Like what?"

"Like the way you're looking at me!" Lucy cried, "I don't want anyone to know. It wouldn't change what happened. They would treat me differently, try to make me talk about it…"

"They're your friends," Natsu said soothingly, "They will want to help you get over what happened,"

"As of this moment nothing happened. This conversation will not leave this room," Lucy hissed. Natu was taken aback.

"That's not a good idea Luce.. We need to find a way to fix this, not-"

"Promise me," Lucy placed her hands on either side of Natsu's head, forcing him to look at her, "that you won't tell anyone."

Natsu looked at her, and slowly nodded, knowing he would regret this, but unable to tell her no.

* * *

 _Boom, chapter 9 is donezo! (is that a word?) What did you guys think? I wrote this really rushed, and I am worried it might not be up to quality, and if so, SORRY. The next chapter will be Gajeel and Levy. Please review your thoughts :)_


	10. Bite Marks and Blights

_Hi guys! Welcome to the 10th chapter of That Night. This is a slight filler chapter (chapter 12 will drop a HUGE bomb though, so stay posted ;)) and will focus on the morning after. I really hope you enjoy this! Please review your thoughts on the story, and tell me what you might want for the future. Thanks, and enjoy (I already said that, oops)!_

* * *

Gajeel groaned and pulled the blanket over his head rolling onto his side. He heard a squeak, and something move under him, he leaped out of bed. His eyes scanned the mattress, searching for whatever was there. He saw blue. Gajeel froze, watching as Levy sat up and rubbed her eyes. He knew she wasn't a morning person, and watched as she groaned as the lights assaulted her newly uncovered eyes. His eyes went from her eyes and down her body. The sheets, no longer clinging to her skin, pooled around her hips, exposing her uncovered chest. Gajeel, bright red, cleared her throat, turning his head away. Levy, realizing another person was in the room, shrieked and threw a pillow at him.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!-" Levy looked around, "Where are we?" she asked in a small voice, pulling the sheets to her neck.

"We'll still at Cana's," Gajeel grunted, looking away to hide his flaming face. Levy looked up at Gajeel, horrified.

"Did we…?" Levy asked, motioning to her crotchular area.

"Think so," he curtly replied as he crawled around, looking for clothes. He tossed Levy her top. Levy quickly pulled it over her bed hair, wincing at the lights.

"Oh god. I can't believe we. No, we didn't," Levy began to ramble. Gajeel tossed her her underwear. Levy began to pull them on and shrieked.

"What?!" Gajeel rushed over to her.

"Are those bite marks?" Levy stared at her inner thighs in horror. Gajeel scratched his neck uncomfortably.

"We definitely slept together…" he mumbled. Levy pulled a pillow to her face, trying to muffle her scream of frustration. She removed the pillow at looked up at him.

"This is the worst thing that could've happened," Levy granted. Gajeel sat on the other side of the bed, trying to decide whether or not to encouragingly pat her head. He decided not to, and awkwardly lingered next to her.

"Sleeping with me isn't that bad…" Gajeel mumbled.

"Yes it is! I'm so thankful I can't remember it," Levy exclaimed after pulling on her skirt. She crawled out of bed, looking for her gold flats. Gajeel scowled.

"What's so bad about it?" He snapped. Levy looked up at him, realizing how it must of sounded to him. She smiled uncomfortably

"I didn't mean it like that… I mean… I'm sure the sex wasn't bad or anything… It's just… Well…" Levy choked out. Gajeel's scowl deepened.

"What!?" he spat out.

"I'm not the kind of person sleeps around…" Levy began, "And I don't think I can really stay friends with you after, well... this,"

Gajeel stared at her in shock.

"That's an over reaction Shorty… It was only sex…!" Gajeel moved slightly closer to her, "We can pretend this never happened-"

"It happened!" Levy squeaked, "Please just take me home."

Gajeel nodded at her and pulled on his shirt. Tossing her her shoes and walking towards the door. She scurried after him. They walked down the stairs in silence, getting a wolf whistle from Cana eating at the breakfast bar. Gajeel cringed.

After what felt like hours they arrived at her apartment. Before Levy could even put her key in the door Freed pulled it open.

"Levy! You didn't come home last night! I was worried sick!" Freed pulled her into a motherly hug. His gaze darkened when it landed on Gajeel.

"You!" he pointed at Gajeel who instantly tensed up and balled his fist.

"You took advantage of sweet innocent Levy and blighted her with your-!" Freed began to rant. Levy put a hand to her roommate's chest to calm him.

"We were both drunk. Let's pretend this never happened. Ok?" she said softly. Freed nodded and shot a glare at the piercing covered man in the hallway.

"He's just bitter because Laxus spent the party with Mira, not him," Gajeel sneered. Freed opened his mouth to retort, but Levy shoved him inside their apartment. She lingered at the door, looking at Gajeel.

"That was a low blow, Gajeel," Levy told him.

"Freed was asking for it! He said I fucking blighted you!" Gajeel shouted louder than he expected. Levy sighed.

"Look, Gajeel. We both just need to forget this ever happened," she awkwardly patted his arm. Gajeel nodded at her glumly at her as she disappeared into her apartment, wondering if their friendship could recover from this, or if Levy would shut him out completely.

He wondered if after what bits and pieces he remembered of the night, if he still wanted friendship from the small blue haired dancer, or if he wanted something more, or if she would even consider him that way. After all, it was nothing but a drunken mistake.

* * *

 _Boom! That's the 10th chapter done! Sorry this was slightly later than normal (and that it was shorty and overall more boring that I hoped). It was a struggle to write because I am thinking WAY too far ahead, and am struggling on how to get the characters to the places I want them to go… Well, enough of the negativity! Thank you for reading this! Please review (they mean so much to me) and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	11. Long Showers

_Hi guys! Here is chapter 11. This is another filler-ish one. I'm still trying to find ways to fix the messes I have created for each character, and if you have any suggestions that would be great! I was also wondering if you guys would be ok if I occasionally added a random chapter that focused on Lisianna and Bickslow or some bromance between Natsu and Gray (or any other characters you are eager to be at the Fairy Tale Gym. Sorry this is kinda long, enjoy this chapter._

Erza woke up with one hell of hangover. She groaned into her pillow as flashes of the night came back to her. The bar. The party. Bora. Jellal, and even heavier drinking that came after. She could faintly remember Natsu freaking out, looking for something, but she left before finding out if he found whatever it was he was looking for. He probably lost track of his phone (he has lost it more times than she could count) or something.

Erza has never been happier to have a day off, she planned on sleeping off this hangover, and using this day as an opportunity to mourn the loss of her relationship, but was suddenly forced out of bed due to a phone call. She rubbed her eyes and walked to the bathroom (where she had left her phone last night). She didn't look to see who it was before answering.

"What!" Erza snapped into the phone.

"It's Millianna," the voice on the other end said, "We're meeting for brunch today, remember?" she told Erza. Erza looked at the clock, it was 11:09.

"What time are we meeting?" Erza asked, panicked.

"Twelve Thirty at that new breakfast place on Maple Street," Millianna purred into the phone, knowing this brunch would give her all the answers between what happened. Erza muttered a rushed ok and hung up the phone.

She hopped into the shower, desperate to wash off the events of last night. She couldn't believe she actually cheated on Jellal. She paused, thinking over what she just thought. It wasn't cheating because he broke up with her. He broke up with her… Erza froze, thinking that over and over in her mind. She thought back to them lying lazily in bed together. His waking her up when her nightmares and memories were too much. Them sitting on the couch with a pen and paper, writing out their fake lives to tell friends when confronted with questions. She loved him, but He was gone, and any chance of them making up was murdered last night because of her.

Erza dropped down to the tile floor, letting the sound of the water cover the sob she desperately tried to keep inside of her.

"Stop it… You're pathetic," she scolded herself as her suppressed the urge to cry. She had somewhere to be, and Millianna (of all people) couldn't see her like this. Millianna, as strong as she was, got her strength from Erza and Jellal. Without them, she would've broken the way so many others did back then…

Erza stood up, and showered as quickly as possible. She put on a white loose v-neck t-shirt and a pair of black leggings. Throwing on her sneakers, she rushed out the apartment.

Millianna was waiting for her at a table when she arrived.

"Hi," Erza breaked out, slightly winded from running to the restaurant. She inspected Millianna, who was wearing a white lace dress and cat-ears.

"What happened yesterday," Millianna asked in a commanding tone, wasting no time with greetings. Erza slowly sat down at the table, unsure how to answer.

"I messed up…" Erza started, "And now we are just friends."

Millianna gave Erza a dark look.

"Just friends!?" she grabbed Erza's shoulders and shook them violently Erza pushed her off her and smiled reassuringly to the concerned customers around them. Millianna crossed her arms and frowned. Erza could almost smile. She remembered that face. It was the face she started making around twelve. Eyes not quite crossed, but still doing something weird, her cheeks bulging out, and her mouth in a tight lipped frown. Millianna made that face whenever she got (what she thought was) the least of anything. Jellal and Erza would fake chew and watch her eat with that cute little face that thought it was possible for her to get more. Jellal and Erza were fine with a couple nights without food, but they refused for any other member of their family to give any up.

"We haven't really talked about it… But I'm assuming both Jellal and I are mature enough to remain friends after this," Erza said confidently. Millianna gave her a concerned look.

"Are you ok with that?" Millianna asked. She didn't want to push Erza, and even though it broke Millianna's heart, she could live with her family broken as long as it ensured Jellal and Erza's happiness. They both gave up so much for them, Millianna could do the same.

"I am," Erza said, pulling out her phone. She checked the time, "Sorry I have to go, I'm meeting up with Lucy" Erza lied. Millianna nodded understandingly.

"It's fine. I needed to meet up with Jellal anyway," Millianna said, watching to see if Erza's expression changed at all with the mention of him. Her face remained a stony mask. Millianna paid the billed, gave Erza a hug, and walked back to her car. Erza watched her punchbuggy grow smaller and smaller, until she couldn't see it at all.

Times like this she wished she had real friendships. Not the kind like at the gym, where even though she loves them all, they know nothing about her. Not the kind she has with Millianna, Wally, or Shô, where she has to sugar-coat the truth to protect them. Not even the kind she had with Jellal, where they spent most of their time finding ways to protect who they loved, and no time thinking of themselves. The only when their relationship grew romantic they were able to share their own personal problems with each other, but even then Erza was hesitant to burden another person. Erza longed for the kind of friendship where she didn't feel guilty, and someone she could be honest with about how she felt. Erza wanted to cry, and have someone comfort her. She wanted someone, anyone to know how dead she felt after only two days without Jellal, know that even her daydreams have become nightmares, but the only person she could ever tell was already gone.

 _BAM! Chapter Eleven is done. Wow, this chapter was a bummer. I wanted to write one that focused more on Jellal, and how he feels about the breakup, but I find writing about him is much harder than writing about Erza. Next chapter will reveal the HUGE mistake Juvia and Gray made, and how it will haunt them for the rest of their lives (*ominous music plays*). Please review this chapter! It means the world to me. Bye, I hoped you enjoyed :)_


	12. Early Morning Calls

_Hi guys! Here is chapter 12! I'm about to go out of town, so the next chapter might be kinda late. I have been working really hard on some short stories for my Creative Writing class, and completely forgot about about this (sorry) Please tell me where you want the plot of this story to go, I love your feedback. Let's get on to the story! Enjoy!_

* * *

Juvia woke up to the sound of a hotel door opening. She opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of the blonde woman and the hooded girl leaving the room. They noticed Juvia's consciousness.

"We were never here," the blonde hissed. Her eye makeup was gathered in the corner of her eyes and some mascara littered her upper cheeks in flakes. Juvia wondered what her name was. She must of told her. Juvia strained for the memory, but all events of the nights reappeared in her mind blurry and disoriented. Juvia tried to ask her, but when she looked back to the door her and the other girl were already gone.

Juvia felt something move next to her. It was Gray, naked. That fact didn't surprise her considering his stripping habit, and Juvia herself was clothed so she assumed nothing happened between them last night. She was slightly disappointed. She had secretly hoped this party would be the thing that brought the two of them together. Gray stirred in his sleep.

"Gray-sama… Wake up!" Juvia shook her arm. Gray grunted.

"What the hell Juvia?" Gray rolled out of bed. He walked towards the window. Juvia cleared her throat.

"Your clothes… Gray-sama…" Juvia mumbled, hoping he isn't flashing too many people.

"Shit!" Gray exclaimed, closing the curtains and searching for boxers. He pulled them on, his face bright red. Juvia giggled.

"What happened last night?" she wondered out loud.

"We got high with a bunch of strangers," Gray muttered, "We might as well be college Natsu"

Juvia giggled again at Gray's poke at Natsu. People called him Salamander for a reason. Gray put on the rest of his clothes as Juvia watched from the bed.

"Do you see Juvia's shoes down there?" Juvia asked.

"Nope,"

"Could you check the bathroom?"

"Sure," Gray walked to the bathroom. Juvia curled up under the covers, enjoying the cold spot where Gray previously rested. She could still smell his minty scent. She heard an odd noise in the bathroom.

"SHIT! Juvia call 911!" Gray screamed. Juvia rushed out of bed to the bathroom. Inside she saw Gray, frantic, running her hands through his hair. His body blocked the bathtub, and Juvia peered over his shoulder and screamed.

The redhead lay in the bathtub convulsing. Blood covered the tub's wall and her head, probably from the force of her falling and her skin breaking.

"What happened?" Juvia breathed out.

"I don't know… She must of O.D-ed or something-" Gray's voice cracked. He fumbled around her pockets as Juvia looked around the apartment. The nubs of joints littered the carpet, and the girl with the hoody's backpack still was the ground (Probably filled with whatever pills the redhead took). Juvia took the phone out of Gray's hand.

"We can't call 911 on one Gray-sama's phone," Juvia's hand was shaking.

"What the hell?! Why?!" Gray was shaking.

"Drugs are everywhere! Juvia and Gray-sama are the only ones in this room!" Juvia dropped down to her knees, sobbing on the floor, "Oh god… What are we doing?"

Gray looked at her, a look of utter terror on his face. He ran his finger's through his hair again and let out a deep calming breath.

"You're right… We can't be traced back to this," Gray looked down on the girl, still convulsing in the bathtub. He cringed. She must've lost a blood. Who knows how long she has been like this. "We can find a phone booth and call 911 from there,"

Juvia nodded and wiped her nose.

* * *

It took them twenty three minutes to find a working phone booth. Juvia spoke on the line, making her voice deeper and (and hopefully) unrecognizable.

After they called, they rushed back to the hotel, waiting in the lobby to see when the paramedics came. Juvia slumped on a chair, a magazine covering most of her face.

"Juvia thinks she hear sirens," she whispered.

"Took them long enough," Gray muttered. He wondered what the red head's condition was. The paramedics rushed in with a stretcher. After nine minutes, they returned in the lobby. The contents of the stretcher were covered by bag.

"Oh god…" Gray whispered.

"Is she…on the stretcher" Juvia whispered back, horrified. They leaned in, listening to the paramedic's mutters. Gray froze the moment he heard the word "Dead".

"No…" Juvia rushed out of the lobby. Gray watched her leave, her bare feet stood out against the dark carpet. He took long, deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"She would've died anyway… It doesn't matter that we called so late… She was unsavable…" Gray whispered to himself over and over. Juvia re appeared in front of him.

"Juvia and Gray-sama killed her," Juvia covered her mouth to stifle a sob.

"No… She was a junkie. She would've died anyway…" Gray tried to convince himself more than her. Juvia shook her head at him.

"No, Juvia and Gray-sama didn't help her. Juvia and Gray-sama were the last people to see her alive…. and now-" Juvia whimpered. Gray jumped up.

"No we were not! We were never here, agreed? Gray grabbed Juvia's shoulders, and spoke again in a softer tone, "This is a big deal, we could get in real trouble. This might count as manslaughter or..." Gray stopped, lost in the thoughts of the crimes they possibly committed. He turned back to Juvia, "No one can know about this!"

Juvia wiped her eyes and looked at the stretcher. The redhead wasn't visible, and Juvia wondered again what her name was. She tried thinking back to last night. She must of mentioned it at some point…

"Juvia! Promise this never happened!" Gray was on the verge of tears. His black hair was matted with sweat, and his body was shaking. Juvia took his hand in hers.

"Juvia promises,"

* * *

 _BOOM. Chapter 12 is over! What did you guys think (PLEASE TELL ME. I LOVE REVIEWS SO MUCH). I'm kind of worried I made it too dramatic, so please tell me if it was. I also want you guys to tell me who the next chapter should focus on. THANK YOU_


	13. Eighteen Punches

_Hey guys. Last chapter was pretty dark, so here is a much happier one. A bit of a filler, just talking about Gajeel. I LOVED making his backstory (I tried to avoid the traditional rout his backstories normally took), and I hope to give everyone one. I have been writing out what will happen in each chapter, and this will be much longer than I thought it would be (I just feel like these are not the kind of problems that resolve quickly or ever resolve). I'm also thinking about starting a Gang au story too. Maybe when I have more time. Sorry this was kinda long. ENJOY!_

* * *

Gajeel hadn't talked to Levy in thirteen days besides for awkward one sided (on his side) small talk. She was much better than he expected at ignoring him. Gajeel took another long swig of water and watched as his beginner's kickboxing class, his last class of the week (thankfully), students and their parents fill the room. Sheria, one of his best students, came running up to him, grinning.

"Gajeel! I made my school's wrestling team!" she shouted gleefully. Gajeel patted her dark pink pigtailed head and gave her a toothy grin. She was a sophomore at Lamia High, and the star of his advanced class. Her school had no female wrestling team, so she has been pestering the coach to let her on if she could beat a guy in a weight class above her. Apparently she did.

Gajeel eyed her. She was wearing a blue tank top and hot pink biker shorts. Her orange gym bag was slung on her shoulder.

"What are ya doing here? This is a beginner's class," Gajeel questioned. Sheria laughed.

"I'm just popping my head in to tell you the good news. I'm actually taking a dance class with some friends," she told the piercing covered inspector, "I heard the teacher is amazing!"

Gajeel stiffly nodded at her, thinking of the blue haired dancer (or more specifically, the lack of her). He still couldn't believe she was still avoiding him. He was certain that he wanted a relationship with that shortie, but he would take anything from her at this point. Gajeel never realized how much her daily smiles in the hallway meant to him. The way she would watch from the hall whenever her classes ended early, or pick something up for him at lunch whenever Erza dragged him to one of her classes during his lunch period. Gajeel always knew Levy was an amazing friend, but just now realized she was (besides Juvia) his best friend, and would give anything to have it like it was again.

"Well, class will start soon. I gotta go. I'll tell you when my first match is if you wanna come watch me kick but!" Sheria ran off, her pigtails bouncing as she left. Gajeel turned to the group of beginners. This was a fresh group, his latest one had just moved up a level so theses were all new kids.

"Everyone! Get in front of a bag. Now!" Gajeel shouted. He watched, hoping the small children scrambling around the room would cheer him up. He sighed and started class.

* * *

Gajeel would call it a success as far as first classes went. Only three kids cried. Gajeel watched the parents pick them up. A few kids ran up to thank him with their parents, and he nodded politely in response, so automatically it may had been rehearsed.

* * *

Gajeel sat on a stool at the Smoothie King, watching Wendy make him his Original High Protein Pineapple smoothie and chat with Romeo (Macao's son and "totally not Wendy's boyfriend"). She handed it to him, still talking to Romeo. Lucy walked over and ordered a Lean1 Strawberry smoothie. She smiled at Gajeel, but it seemed fake and forced.

Lucy has been acting weird lately too. She has seemed both distant and overly active, as if she were trying to prove to someone that she can act normal. Gajeel shrugged. It was probably hormones or something. He finished his drink, wished everyone a good weekend, and walked to his car.

He heard his phone ring, and put it on speaker in his car. It was his dad.

"You still coming over? It is your brother's birthday afterall,"

"Yeah. There's no way in hell I'm missing Rogue's big eighteen!" Gajeel grinned wildly. Unlike what many assume, Gajeel had a great childhood. His father, Metalicana, was a tattoo artist when he met Suki, his mother. She was a lawyer, and he became a stay at home dad for Gajeel and his brother. It was awesome. Training, fighting, and everything Gajeel loved every day. Even though his grades weren't amazing, Gajeel enjoyed school. He was relatively popular being athletic and "mysterious", but he stayed to himself mostly though (he ate lunch with Juvia), but got a bad boy reputation from the tattoo's he convinced his father gave him at sixteen. The piecing were given to him by Juvia, who bought a kit online. They got drunk off of his her uncle's rum at a sleepover, and he thought it would be a good idea. He still thinks it was. Gajeel smiled at the memory, he had almost forgotten what Juvia looked like in school, with short black hair (she grew it out later, and the blue happened at a party). Gajeel went to Magnolia University for a year until his mother was crushed by a drunk driver's SUV. Her death hit the family hard. Rogue cut classes. Gajeel dropped out of school, and Metalicana was grieving too much to get a full time job, so Gajeel became the family's main source of income. Now, three years later, his dad had a well paying gig at a brewery and it looked like Rogue would be going to college. Things were looking up.

Gajeel pulled into the driveway of his childhood home, and let himself in (he still had a key). Metalicana was the first one to see him and ran to greet Gajeel, wearing a black tank top that showed off his his muscular arms, scale tattoos covering them and an apron. Gajeel smirked at him.

"Ya look good old man," Gajeel chuckled at the apron his father was wearing. It was the kind that had a body printed on it, giving the illusion that the body belonged to the wearer. This particular one though had the body of a busty bikini clad woman on it, "Why did you waste your money on that?" Gajeel asked, laughing. Metalicana scowled.

"It spoke to me,"

Before Gajeel could give him a witty remark, Rogue came down the stairs.

"Yo,"he said cooly. Gajeel responded with an overpowering death hug.

"All I get is a yo? Huh?" Gajeel snarled into Rogue's ears. Rogue eblowed him repeatedly, trying to get him off.

"Stop it, Gajeel. It's his birthday," Metalicana called from the kitchen.

"Shouldn't I give him birthday punches then?" Gajeel's eye's sparkled evilly.

"After dinner!" Metalicana called. Rogue gulped as his brother released him. Gajeel smiled, surprised at the feeling of pure happiness. Sure, for these past days he has felt small bursts of happy, but nothing like this. The only thing that made him anywhere close to how happy his family made him was… well… Levy. Gajeel sighed and tried to shake off the negative emotions that was starting to cloud his mind. His baby brother was an adult! Gajeel forced a smile, and followed Rogue to the living room to catch up and talk… about anything other than Levy.

* * *

 _Yay! Chapter 13 is DONE and much happier than other chapters :) I loved giving Gajeel a happy family (besides the mother's death) and a brother (they look alike *shrug*). Sorry Levy wasn't in the chapter, but she's avoiding Gajeel *devilish smile*. Please tell me anything you may want in the story. I was thinking about the next chapter being Natsu and Lucy. What do you all think? PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!_


	14. Tiger Noodles

_Hi guys and HAPPY THANKSGIVING! This is another slight filler (sorry, I just wanted to show in more depth how Lucy is dealing with this). And since Levy wasn't in the last chapter she will be making an appearance in this one. That's enough of an intro… ENJOY_

* * *

Lucy held back Levy's hair as she emptied her stomach into the toilet. She watched as Levy's slim shoulders shook with each retch, violently quivering.

"Are you ok?" Lucy, concerned, asked for the hundredth time once Levy had finally stopped vomiting.

"I think I got food poisoning from that new Chinese Place Freed and I ordered takeout from," Levy panted after gagging when trying to drink some water, "I feel like total crap,"

Lucy handed her a wet wipe from her purse, and dabbed at Levy's face in a mother like way. Levy closed her eyes, relaxed.

"Thank you, Lu-chan. You have no idea how much I needed this," Levy rubbed her head, "Plus I have a killer headache. Remind me to never order from Tiger Noodles again!" Levy let out a dramatic groan.

Lucy nodded sympathetically, secretly happy to have Levy's food poisoning to occupy her mind instead of the events of two weeks ago. Her and Natsu haven't talked about it since that night (every time he tried she would the subject or flat out run away) and she could tell he was really worried about her from his constant text messages, and the fact he had stopped sneaking into her bed. He had always climbed into her window to sleep with her because she was (as Natsu Claimed) "comfy". At first Lucy was horrified, but it was easy to grow used to and he was warm (it saved on heating). The fact that he had stopped was probably because he was worried it might trigger her to have someone in else in bed, and she was both thankful that he was trying to do the right thing and make her feel safe, but angry that he was acknowledging that the incident happened and that it could in some way change her. She has been making a point to seem happier whenever he was around, to show him she was ok, show him that she could forget. Levy looked up at her after splashing water on her face and wiping it with an already damp paper towel.

"You should get to your class, I'm fine, really," Levy walked to the bathroom door, and motioned for Lucy to exit by using it.

"You sure you're ok?" Lucy questioned. Levy managed a grin.

"Totally Lu-chan! I better go too, I have class," Levy inspected herself in the mirror, she was wearing black leggings and an orange _sweatshirt_ advertising a summer camp that Levy was a councillor at four years ago. Her blue hair was pulled into a small messy ponytail. After fiddling with her hair, until she decided it was fit to leave, she headed for her dance room, blowing Lucy a kiss on her way out. Lucy giggled, and made her way to class. She stopped, suddenly worried that Levy's nausea would somehow interfere with the fact she twirls quite often in class. Lucy turned to warn her, but the blue haired girl as gone.

She saw Natsu on the hallway. He pulled her aside so suddenly that Lucy ended up falling into his arm. He steadyed her quickly, then stepped away from her slightly.

"We need to talk Luce. You can't just pretend that there is nothing going on. It's been weeks and-"

"Talk about what?" Lucy asked innocently. She looked at her watch, "Sorry, I have class," Lucy pushed past him. He grabbed her arm.

"Well it's my free period, so I think I will tag along," Natsu's voice was scarily calm, and Lucy flinched. Noticing her reaction, Natsu grinned, but it seemed fake, even masklike. She saw hints of worry and fear in his eyes, and it made her feel guilty. She was the one making him feel like this. She was the one that got him involved. She rubbed his arm.

"Great! Can't wait for class to start!" Lucy wondered if her smile was more convincing than his.

* * *

"Great job guys!" Lucy had a huge grin plastered on her face, "Make sure to drink some water on your way out!" Lucy watched her class exit the the room. Kinana, one of her students that she doesn't know as the others, came up to Lucy.

"I was wondering if you have any positions that help with lower back pain," Kinana asked. Lucy could see Natsu airing out his black tank top in the back of the room. His scarf was tied around his head.

"I would recommend the two-knee twist," Lucy told Kinana. She was a cute girl with her green sports bra and matching green and black leggings. Her purple hair was in simple bob, and her green eyes-

Lucy froze, green eyes. Images came barreling at her from the party. The pain between her legs came back, overwhelming her. Lucy tried to calm herself down when Kinana set her a worried look. Lucy wanted to form the words, "I'm fine," but her mouth didn't work, she felt like she did that night, unable to make a sound.

Lucy was back there, in Cana's guest bedroom. Mr. Brown Hair above her, stripping her down. Her body was burning, flames curling up, cupping her face. she wanted to scream, but she heard only a whisper, her voice,

"Nothing happened," Lucy heard her voice over and over, as the pain increased. She felt something warm and comforting on her cheek pulling her out of the nightmare.

"Lucy!" she saw Natsu shaking her. Lucy was back in the yoga room. It was all a weird hallucination. She tried to take some calming breaths.

"What happened?" Lucy panted out. Natsu ran his fingers through his pink hair.

"I don't know Luce. One second you were talking to some girl, then you were on the ground having a panic attack, or whatever that was…" Natsu's eyes suddenly glowed angrily, "Did she saw something that triggered you?!" Natsu asked, trying to stay calm. Lucy shook her head.

"It wasn't her fault… her eyes… the looked like his eyes," Lucy paused when Natsu grabbed her hand. Lucy chuckled, "I know it's stupid, but one minute she was there, but the he was, and it wa even more terrifying than- Natsu pulled her into a hug, smothering the tears that were about to form in her eyes. She closed her brown eyes, letting his warmth surround her.

"I'm sorry," Lucy mumbled into his torso. Natsu looked down at her, confused.

"For what?"

"Getting you involved with this,"

Natsu tightened his grip on her

"It's not your fault Luce… you need help," Natsu kissed the top of her head as Lucy choked on a sob.

"I don't want to need help…" Lucy cried into the instructor's chest He rubbed her back, trying to shush her sobs He pulled away.

"We both have class next. Will you be ok? he asked. His black eyes were wide with worry. Lucy wiped her face, and gave him a glowing smile, almost convincing.

"Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be. Nothing happened," Lucy grinned at him, but iNatsu could always tell when Lucy was faking. Unsure what to do, he patted her head and left her, wondering how everything can change in one horrifying event.

* * *

BAMMMMMM, chapter fourteen is done! Too dark? I still haven't decided who the next chapter should focus on, Jellal/Erza or Gray/Juvia? Please review your thoughts! I love you all for taking the to to read my work!


	15. Comparing Scars

_Hi guys. I got someone saying they wanted Juvia/Gray, someone saying they wanted Erza/Jellal, and someone saying they likes Jellal and Erza which I think counts as a vote? So this is a Jerza chapter! I LOVED THE REVIEW FROM LAST CHAPTER! You are all so sweet and perfect! I feel bad because this chapter still isn't very long (I am trying but writing takes up so much time :(...), but here it is. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Millianna's tiny wrists bled from the friction of the rope as she was dragged away. Jellal could see everything, each movement of Millianna's dress with every breath, the shaking of Sho's tan shoulders as he let out ragged sobs from the corner, and the way Wally blinked up at Jellal, waiting for him to step in, and save Millianna. Jellal watched Simon. He could tell by the way Simon was bracing his body that he planned to charge at the man. Jellal roughly grabbed his arm.

"Simon, calm down!" Jellal pulled the younger boy to the corner of the room, Simon beat against Jellal's chest.

"We can't let them take her!" Simon crouched, collapsing to the ground, releasing choppy broken sobs. Jellal looked away, to Erza, who was walking towards the man holding Milliana slowly, probably trying to bargain her back.

"Millianna is too young for that kind of work," Erza said in a steady, almost pleasant, voice, "Take Jellal or me instead,"

Jellal curtly nodded, agreeing with what he said. He would much rather he or Erza (both, unlike the others, had already been sexually abused) be taken then her. Millianna could barely handle the heavy workload and physical abuse. Jellal thought back to the times he was "rented". Jellal had to remind himself not to flinch when he imagined what would happen if they chose to take him for the night. The faceless men and women that owned him until dawn, subjecting him to whatever they pleased. Milliana whimpered, and the man kicked her to silence her cries. Erza stiffened.

"You were much younger when you had your first client," The man sneered, "Nine was it? Or eight?" Erza stared up at him, her face was a stony mask without emotion. Jellal looked at the ground, trying not to remember. Era was the first one to be taken away. They came as they ate dinner, dragging her into the hallway despite her and Jellal's bitter protests. The next morning, when she returned, she she was silent. Bruised covered her face and legs.

"It was extra work in a field, and I tripped," Erza lied, shrugging as if the pain didn't bug her. That night, she explained what happened. The man, the way he smelled of cigars and sweat. The feeling of his body crushing her's. Erza didn't cry. Instead she made a promise.

"This will not happen to anyone else,"

Two weeks later, Jellal was taken.

"Would you rather I have a go at another from your little 'family?'" the man asked, running his dirty fingernails over Millianna fair skin. His gaze rested on Sho, the youngest of the group. Erza snarled as he approached the corner, pouncing at him, baring her teeth and nails. Lunging at his eyes, she did her best to blind him, clawing until nothing remained. The man let go of Millianna, and and beat at Erza's back, trying to get her off. His screams filled the small room. Jella rushed forward, and brought Millianna to the corner with Sho, Simon, and Wally, wishing he could pull them even farther away from the scene happening before them.

More men came rushing in, bearing clubs. They peels Erza off the man's face, and brought her to the center of the room to be punished. Jellal looked away, but could still hear the sound of the wood making contact with Erza's flesh and the cracking of her bones. Jellal had to remind himself not to run to her, as her strangled gasps filled the room. Erza never fully cried out, and forty minutes of this ordeal, they dragged her away, maybe to a client or to be punished further.

"We let them take Erza..." Simon snarled, "We could of saved both of them,"

"Erza will be back in the morning as always," Jellal hoped his voice was level. He wanted to collapse, sob, run and save Erza, but he had to be realistic. Milliana cried into his shirt.

"I'm only a year younger than you two…" Simon said, "I know what really happens when they take you guys… and you expect me to just let that happen?" Simon stood up to look Jellal in the eyes.

"Yes" Jellal said, knowing Simon didn't and couldn't understand the fact that someone would always be taken. A man appeared with a bucket and rag. He pointed at Wally.

"Clean this shit up!" he motioned to the blood on the floor. Jellal found himself transfixed by the puddles, wondering if the blood belonged to Erza, off who knows where until the morning, or if it was the nameless man's blood, filled with grease.

* * *

Jellal woke up, covered in sweat.

He panted, replaying the nightmare over and over in his head until he remembered where it was from. He and Erza were thirteen. Two years until they would eventually escape, and another two years until they had a place to call their own. Jellal found himself pulling out his phone, knowing he had to tell someone about the dream.

 _Erza_

He stared at her contact icon for a couple minutes. It was a good photo. Taken at New Years last year. Her red hair was pulled into a messy topknot, and she was wearing a fluffy royal blue sweater. Jellal's gray scarf was wrapped around her neck, and her face was flushed from happiness and the cold. She was beautiful. She is beautiful. Jellal's hand shook, looking at the photo and the call button. He wondered if nightmares still kept her up, or if she had moved on from them the way she did for him.

He managed to put down his phone, and took a short cold shower, hating the way the water felt against the smooth thin skin of his scars. He wondered if they would ever fully heal the way everyone else's did. He could remember, a time before Simon's death, when they all lounged at the pool, admiring the thin white lines littering their skin that were almost invisible in the sun. Jellal inspected his own harsh red wounds, closed but not healed.

"Your skin must take longer to fully heal," Erza reasoned when he confessed his discomfort with his the scars, "I can barely see them,"

Jellal finished the shower and got dressed in a long sleeved forest green shirt and jeans. He made himself a bagel with cream cheese, ate, and got in the car, not fully sure where he was going.

He ended parking in a random lot downtown, and walked to a bar. He sat down at the counter.

"What do you want?"

"Two shots,"

The bartender put them on the counter as Jellal pulled out his wallet

"What happened to you?" the bartender asked asked, accepting Jellal's payment.

"What makes you think something happened to me?" Jellal mused.

"You are at a bar at two in the afternoon,"

"Maybe I'm thirsty," Jellal contered.

"For shots?" The bartender chuckled, "Really, what happened to you?"

"Bad dream, I guess." Jellal shrugged.

"This one time I dreamed a shark ordered a Bloody Mary from your seat," the bartender offered, "Now that I look back at it it's silly, but at the time it was terrifying,"

"I can imagine," Jellal said dryly.

The bartender frowned. Jellal ordered another drink.

* * *

Jellal could tell he was drunk as he hobbled out of the bar. He didn't remember where he parked his car, and realized he was far too drunk to drive it, so he just started walking to the nearest place he could remember without realizing it was Erza's apartment.

* * *

 _ZAMMMMM! (is that a thing?) Chapter 15 is demolished! I have really wanted to do a flashback to Jellal and Erza's childhood, and I am pretty happy with how it turned out. Next chapter will be Juvia and Gray, and even though I have that chapter pretty much planned out, if you have any recommendations for their plot line that would be very much appreciated. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!_


	16. Maybe If

_Hi Guys! How have you all been doing? I have been so busy lately… so I apologize if this chapter is sloppy or anything. I tried to make it slightly longer than normal, so tell me if you like the length. This chapter will focus mainly on Juvia, and a bit of Gajeel. Gray is off to the side a bit in this one. Enjoy chapter sixteen!_

* * *

Juvia had been spending all her nights in Gray's guest bedroom. The first time was that night, after Gray had dropped her off at her apartment when the shock of what they had done had turned into crippling regret, leaving both of them unable to look at each other. Juvia remembered putting her key in the lock, and opening her apartment door to reveal her living room exactly as she left it. A mug on her coffee table. A blanket unfolded on her light blue armchair. It was almost as if nothing happened. Almost as if the Juvia that had sat and drank mint tea while watching Downton Abbey hours before was the same Juvia clutching the wall for support, crumbling under the weight of Gray's words,

" _Just try to sleep and forget this happened"_. Juvia managed to slink to her room, but she could see herself out the window, being carried by Gray into a bar. She pressed herself against the glass, screaming for her to stop, to leave the bar and go home, but she saw her blue and Gray's black hair disappear in the door. Maybe if the Uber had dropped them off anywhere else, or the blonde had approached another couple in the bar, maybe if Gray and Juvia had left the hotel room before she overdosed, maybe if they called 911 her blood wouldn't be on their hands.

Before Juvia knew it, she was frantically pounding on Gray's apartment door. She didn't know how she got there. He opened the door as she let out dry throaty sobs, trying to tell him that they should just confess to the police, to rid themselves of this guilt. Gray managed to calm her down, and she spent the night staring at his guest room ceiling, unable to sleep. The next night, she reappeared again, unable to stand due to her panicked wheezes of breath. She spend another night awake in the darkness of his second several more times, she became almost a roommate to him.

The darkness in the room unsettled her. In the dark, for all she knew she could be back in the hotel. The bed was in the same place, and she could almost hear the hooded girl's pants from the corner, the giggles of the blonde, the sound of the redhead's head making contact with the ceramic of the bathtub over and over and she spasmed and shook. Juvia pulled the covers up to her neck, and tried to focus on the vast gray nothingness of the ceiling. It was all part of her and Gray's new routine.

They would leave the rooms around 4:00 am, and sat in silence in the living room. Every once in awhile, one of them would try a conversation topic, but everything always led to the hotel room and the question that haunted both of them,

" _Could we have saved her?"_

Soon they would head to work in separate cars, and stay in the isolation of the pool area the entire day. Juvia looked down at her schedule.

* * *

 _9:00 teach beginner's diving class_

 _10:00 teach beginner's synchronized swimming class_

 _11:00 teach "Liquid Tai Chi" class_

 _12:00 teach intermediate water aerobics_

 _1:00 lunch period_

 _2:00 personal training session with Kurohebi_

 _3:00 lifeguard free swim pool_

 _4:00 lifeguard free swim pool the close it up_

 _5:00 personal training period_

* * *

Gray looked up from his own schedule, and they headed to word. Just as she was parking her blue punchbuggy in her spot, her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Juvia forgot to check the caller ID.

"It's Mira. I have a random question. Are you qualified to teach ballet classes of any kind?" Mira's voice sounded panicked.

"Sorry. Juvia can't. Why?"

"Levy is taking a sick day, and that's the only class I can't find anyone to cover," Mira sounded stressed, her inner demon was creeping it's way into her voice.

"Sorry again. Juvia is pulling up to Fairy Tail right now. Can we talk inside?" Juvia parked and made her way out the car. She could hear Mira sigh on the other end of the phone.

"It's fine. Thank's anyway," MIra hung up.

Juvia frowned slightly and walked in the lobby, comforted by the hum of everyone chatting as if the world was without a care. Gray walked in behind her, and passed a concerned looking Natsu, who was watching Lucy chat with Erza. Gray didn't even look at Natsu, he just made his way to the pool. Juvia could remember a time when Gray and Natsu were constantly fighting, talking, or laughing with each other. Now there was only silence, and the occasional mutter. Juvia began walking to the pool herself, when Gajeel appeared behind her and plucked the schedule from her hands. He scanned it with his eyes, then gave her a toothy grin.

"We lunch together!" he held up his schedule to prove his point.

* * *

 _9:00 teach intermediate kickboxing_

 _10:00 teach "Prime Fitness'_

 _11:00 teach "Break Through Fitness class" beginners_

 _12:00 personal training session with Thibault_

 _ **1:00 lunch period**_

 _2:00 personal training period_

 _3:00 co-instruct couples cardio_

 _4:00 teach advanced kickboxing_

 _5:00 assist coaching Lamia High wrestling team_

* * *

"Wanna grab burgers or something?" he asked. Juvia nodded, unsure how to reject her best friends offer. He smirked at her and patted her back, whistling as he made his way to his room. Juvia cursed at herself. It was impossible for her to keep anything from Gajeel, and having lunch with him may cause her to spill secrets that could ruin her life forever.

* * *

So far, lunch was going well. Gajeel had just stuffed his second burger down his throat and was working at his third as she watched quietly. He wiped his mouth and turned to her.

"You've been pretty quiet for the past few weeks," he observed, grabbing a fry.

"Juvia has just had a lot going on…" she mumbled into her patty. Gajeel frowned.

"Like what?" he snapped, kind of annoyed at Juvia's lack of answers. Juvia froze. This was it. This was the moment she would tell Gajeel everything, and go to jail. This would be the moment Gray hated her forever, and her world came crashing down.

"Well… I kind of-" Juvia began, but thankfully, Gajeel's phone rang. Levy's icon appeared on screen. It was a cute photo of Levy laughing on her dance room floor. She was curled in a ball, clutching her chest to hold in the giggles that must of been escaping her mouth at the moment the picture was taken. She was wearing a light gray leotard and a red bandana tied as a headband. Gajeel answered the call.

"What?" Gajeel's voice was cautious, "Levy, I can't' understand you, stop crying-" Gajeel paused as he processed something Levy said, "Are you sure?! I may of been drunk, but I always wear one. And I thought you were on the-!" Gajeel walked slightly more away from his and Juvia's table when he noticed she was listening, "Are you sure?" he asked in a softer voice. There was a long pause until Gajeel finally spoke up, "I'm on my way over," he hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Juvia asked.

"Nothing!" Gajeel snapped. Juvia was about to press him further when she remembered what she was keeping from him. If she could have secrets so could he. Gajeel grabbed his stuff.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off. Laxus can cover my kickboxing class. Natsu and Lucy can do couples cardio, and I call reschedule with Lamia High," Gajeel muttered to Juvia before jogging back to his car. He looked back to her for a second.

"Can you walk back?" he called to her. Juvia nodded, kind of annoyed that she would have to walk back, but not wanting to inconvenience Gajeel. She finished her burger, and began walking back to the gym.

* * *

"Juvia! I found something!" Gray called to her from his room. It was 8:00, and Gray had been locked away in his room for hours, researching something. She walked in, cautious.

"What is it Gray-sama?" she whispered.

"I found her," he turned his laptop screen to reveal a Magnolia University ID photo. Juvia almost fainted. On the screen, she was there, her hair was much longer, in two long red braids. She wore low cut red top, and she smiled seductively at the camera. The name Flare Corona was under the photo, in neat twelve point font.

"She was a real person…" Gray whispered to himself more than Juvia, "She has a name… Flare"

* * *

 _Bazam! Chapter sixteen has ceased! I was searching for a red headed character in Fairy Tail that fits what I already wrote, and I think Flare really does. You guys tell me if you agree. Next chapter with e Gajeel and Levy, and you will figure out what their phone conversation was about. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!_


	17. What's Best

_Hi guys. Sorry I didn't update last week. I had exams (I passed thankfully). I am so excited for this fanfic, it's just starting to pick up. This chapter will focus on Levy and Gajeel, and their very important conversation. I will be updating alot lately though, because IT IS NOW WINTER BREAK! (sorry I'm really excited). Without further ado here is chapter 17!_

* * *

Freed glared at Gajeel from the doorway. He resisted the urge to punch the green haired law student.

"Just let me in," Gajeel snarled at Freed, who stepped forward to block the doorway. His scowl deepened.

"I bet you are literally the last person she wants to see…" Freed said cooly, attempting to shut the door. Gajeel blocked the door from shutting with his foot. He stepped forward.

"Listen here! This involves me much more than it involves you, so for the love of god just let me in already!" Gajeel was about to shove Freed out off the way when he heard Levy's voice for what felt like the first time in weeks.

"Freed? Is someone there?" her voice was watery. Gajeel pushed his way into the apartment and walked towards her voice. He saw her bundled under her favorite blue Cosco blanket, only her face was visible within the mass of the soft blue fabric. Her nose and eyes were bright red, and contrasted against her pearly skin. Gajeel could see dried tears covering her cheeks, and some gunk was gathered in the corners of her eyes. She lifted her head to look at Gajeel, and he noticed that her short blue hair was matted and tangled and that she was surrounded by a mound of tissue. Gajeel approached her cautiously.

"...You ok?" he asked her, sitting besides her. Freed watched the two of them from the doorway until Gajeel loudly cleared his throat. Freed rolled his eyes and grabbed his car keys.

"I'm going out. You two can deal with the baby situation," Freed said, leaving. Levy shifted uncomfortably under the blanket. Gajeel turned to her.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" he asked.

"I took like four tests," she sighed.

"Are you sure you took them right?" Gajeel was kind of panicked.

"I peed on a stick, and two lines showed up. I don't think you can mess it up," Levy deadpanned. Gajeel ran his hands through his hair.

"I thought you were on the pill," he said harsher than he intended.

"I thought you were wearing a condom?! Or had the c=sense to at

"So…Do we have to get married?" Gajeel asked, scratching his neck. Levy responded by throwing one of the many books on the coffee table at his head.

"How insensitive can you get?!" Levy fumed.

"God damn it! That fucking hurt!" Gajeel rubbed his head, but stopped his stream of curses when he saw the fresh angry tears streaming down Levy's face.

"Umm… Sorry, Levy…." Gajeel muttered, "So… Are you keeping it?"

Levy wiped her face.

"First off, you can call it a baby," she said. Gajeel nodded.

"What are you going to do about the baby then?" he asked impatiently.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" she asked. He bit his lip.

"Have you thought about abortion?" he asked, "Not that I would pressure you or anything," he hastily added. Levy shrugged, and buried herself deeper in the blankets.

"I don't know. I definitely don't want a kid… And I can't teach classes if I'm pregnant…" Levy trailed off her train thought. Gajeel scooted closer to her.

"So… Do you want to get one?" he asked.

"I don't think I can get an abortion. I just can't, I'm sorry…" Levy burst into tears. Gajeel pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh, It's ok Shrimp. We can figure this out," Gajeel whispered into her tangled hair. She pulled away.

"This doesn't change anything between us," she whispered to herself more than Gajeel.

He shifted and cleared his throat.

"Umm… Yeah. I know that…" He scooted away from her.

"So what about adoption?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said, "If you're going to go through pregnancy and childbirth and everything I think you'll end up getting attached."

"Should I keep it then?" Levy asked.

"Stop saying I! I'm going to raise this kid too if you keep it!" Gajeel snapped. Levy forced a smile.

"I don't know… You say that now, but when the baby comes I don't think either of us can really raise a human. I know I can't. Maybe it will be best if I give it up…"

Gajeel looked at Levy. She looked even smaller than normal, bundled up, like a child. She was shaking, and pulled the blankets in closer to herself. Maybe she was right. He was only 21, she was only 19. Any kid would be better off with a stranger.

* * *

 _BOOM! Chapter 17 is done! Sorry it was short. I don't know who the next chapter will focus on so you guys can choose between Natsu/Lucy, Gajeel/Juvia, or Jellal/Erza. I really hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review. THANK YOU!_


	18. Breakouts and Breaking

_Hiiiii. Sorry I haven't posted in months… There has been so much school and writer's block. I also have been sucked into so many other fandoms that this story slipped my mind. Sorry! I definitely plan on finishing this and have the ending planned out in my head, so stay tuned! Without any further ado, here's chapter eighteen!_

* * *

Gray's eyes did their best to adjust to the darkness as he looked across the room at Juvia, clad in a pair of black leggings and a thin green sweatshirt. Her blue hair was in a messy low bun, and even in the darkness, he could see the red blemishes covering her lower chin and cheeks. The stress, guilt, lack of sleep, and constant exercise has caused both of them to break out with painful welts all over their faces. They probably wouldn't have even noticed the zits if not for the dull pain. Both of them have avoided mirrors every since that night. Flare's image always seems to flash over their own faces. Juvia put a towel over his bathroom mirror two nights after she moved in and he has no intention of removing it.

Juvia was about to go jogging, again. Every morning for the past week both Juvia and him woke up (can it be called waking up if they never slept?) around 2:30 am to jog until 4:00 am. He looked down at himself and his black Nike shorts and shirt, and hated himself for wishing they never left the party. It's a selfish wish, Flare still would have died, but the guilt wouldn't be on him and Juvia. Every time he replays that night in his head, he can't imagine himself picking up the phone and saving Flare's life. He was high, and afraid of the punishment of possessing whatever it was that Flare overdosed on, and he hated himself for the fact that he is still too selfish and afraid to accept whatever punishment it is that he and Juvia deserve. Juvia put in earbuds, and made her way out the door to jog to the park and back. Gray waited a couple minutes and made his way out, jogging in the opposite direction that Juvia went.

* * *

Running was the only thing that kept Juvia sane. She imagined that she could keep running until she hit the ocean, that she could run until her lungs bled just like Flare's head against the white bathtub. With the bubbly pop music that Lucy listened to blaring in her ears, Juvia could almost pretend she was Erza, with her unbelievable strength, or Lucy with her luck and seemingly flawless life, or Levy, who is always so prepared and wouldn't have let something like this happen. Juvia's legs ached, and she thought of how she would go to work in a couple hours and exercise even more. There has been a constant migraine in Juvia's head ever since her jogging began, a sharp throbbing pain that has caused her to lock herself in the employee bathroom several times to let out muffled cries to pain, but Juvia refused to take any pain meds. She believed she deserved even more pain.

* * *

Juvia stretched out her arms, and waited for Gajeel to show up. She was sitting in his kickboxing room with a coffee, trying to let him believe she was normal and give him coffee, the way she always does on Fridays. She heard footsteps outside the door.

"I just set it up. It's eleven on Saturday. Please don't be late." It sounded like Levy talking.

"I won't… Are you sure this is what you want? Soon it will be too late to-" That was Gajeel's voice for sure, sounding worried. Juvia could hear Levy take a deep breath.

"- no… But I'm doing it. It might be hard to imagine, but I think this is the best choice."

"Ok," Gajeel sounded unsure, afraid even.

"And please don't mention this. I haven't told Lucy, my parents, or Jet and Droy yet," Levy's voice was small. Juvia heard a grunt from Gajeel in reply and Levy's take a breath as if to say something, but instead walks away.. Gajeel stomped his way into the room, and froze when he saw Juvia lingering outside the door.

"Gajeel, what's going on?" Juvia asked. Gajeel's eyes swept over her, wondering if she was in hearing distance for the conversation that just took place.

"What the hell did you hear?" Gajeel growled.

"Gajeel and Levy were talking about something…? Gajeel sounded worried," Juvia murmured.

"Levy and I are just going on a date. She's a bit unsure if she feels that way about me," Gajeel said, clearly lying. Juvia frowned.

"What's really going-"

"Just drop it!" Gajeel shouted. Juvia flinched, and scuttled to the door. She turned back to him. He has snapped at her several times (Juvia and his personalities clash despite them being such great friends), but he always apologizes immediately afterwards. Juvia watched him, waiting for the guilt to spread over his face, and for him to apologize, but when she looked at him, all she saw was a sad tired look in his eyes.

"Please go," he muttered. Juvia nodded and left silently.

* * *

Gray went to Subway for lunch. After ordering a turkey sandwich with spinach, pepper, tomatoes, olives, and mayo he grabbed a water and left. He ate his lunch in the parking lot, alone in his car. He normally did stuff like that, human interaction always annoyed him to no end, and his co workers were used to his isolation.

Gray looked down at his schedule.

 _9:00 personal training session with Orga Nanagear_

 _10:00 "Break Through Fitness class" advanced_

 _11:00 training period_

 _12:00 swimming class for kids; POOL 2_

 _1:00 lunch period_

 _2:00 lifeguard free swim pool_

 _ **3:00 personal training session with "The Mighty Seals" junior high swim team; POOL 1**_

 _4:00 lifeguard free swim pool and then close it up_

 _5:00 intermediate diving lessons_

He groaned. He didn't want to coach kids today, especially not the Eisenwald twins. Something about their fiery hair reminds him of Flare. Whenever they dive into the water, Gray can see Flare smiling at him while tying a piece of string around her forearm, and whenever they resurfaced, gasping for air, Gray can't help but hear Flare's throaty cries as her body shook in that damned hotel bathroom. The Eisenwald twins smiles reminded him of Flare as she licked her lips at the bar, the blonde tugging Juvia along. Gray took another bite of his sandwich, ignoring the fact that everything tasted like flemm now days. He looked at Fairy Tail.

Gray could see Natsu from the window, flashing a far too large grin at his Soul Cycle class as he encouraged them to keep pedalling by saying shit like "You are riding alone on a beach, you are at peace." or "Ride faster so you can reach the waterfall!". Gray scoffed. They weren't going anywhere, the bikes were nailed to the ground. If they really wanted to leave Magnolia, they would get off the bikes and walk.

* * *

 _BAM, chapter 18 is donezo. I'm thinking about uploading this fanfic to ao3 also, so if you see it there, it's mine (I have a different username there). Who do you want to see in the next chapter? Was thinking maybe Jellal/Erza or Natsu/Lucy? Tell me what you think and please review!_


End file.
